


The Surprise Omega

by Saara_wolf



Category: Flashpoint (TV)
Genre: Alpha Ed, Alpha Greg, Alpha Jules, Alpha Sam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Lou, Beta Wordy, Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Spike, Pack Dynamics, Possessive Behavior, Scenting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-03-25 13:53:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 28,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13836126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saara_wolf/pseuds/Saara_wolf
Summary: Sam is having a rough return after leaving his last tour in the Army as a very successful sniper. With his choice going against his powerful father's wishes he joins SRU's Team One where he is challenged and tested in new ways. While trying to fit in, learn to not be a solider and deal with his father, Sam must fight his strange and powerful attraction to one of his teammates. Despite being an Alpha, Sam must control his baser instincts and learn to be a good team mate rather destroy his new career before it even begins but giving in to his feelings and instincts.





	1. The Newbie

**Author's Note:**

> This is an import from FF.net where it is posted under my other pen name Predator'slittlePrey. I have made improvements and decided to see if this gets a better response here. This hasn't been Beta read and all mistakes are my own. My own take on Alpha/Beta/Omega AU, I do not own Flashpoint I am just playing with them. 
> 
> Please leave Kudos and comments and Enjoy.

Chapter 1. The Newbie

Sam Braddock wasn't nervous by nature, in fact being a very strong alpha he was usually calm, confident and sure of himself no matter the situation. However since returning from his last tour in Afghanistan and the disaster it had ended in he was less confident that normal. He could sense the woman watching him from the control desk, she had smiled and offered him a drink while he waited but he had declined. Sam was becoming increasingly hot sat waiting for the door of the briefing room to open, his leg twitched slightly and his nerves reminded him of when he had been about six years old and waiting in his father's study to be punished for some mischief. Finally the door opened and Sargent Greg Parker stepped out, his combat boots producing heavy footsteps on the floor as he approached. Sam had met the elder alpha previously and liked him, Greg had a very soft, gentle almost paternal air that was rare for an alpha in a position of command. Greg smiled at Sam and gestured for him to proceed into the briefing room and meet his new team.

Team One was arranged around the briefing table all looking at Sam with a range of expressions on their faces. It only took seconds for Sam to evaluate the members in the room and access them, his training still ingrained after the years sent in the army. The atmosphere was not welcoming, in fact it made Sam's hackles rise and his muscled shoulders tense. Ed the team's tactical leader stepped forward to try and defuse the tension now in the room. The large bald man glanced at the Boss before raising an eyebrow in response the Greg's unasked question. They both knew it was a risk taking someone like Sam onto the team, for not only was he another alpha he had left the army in less than pleasant circumstance which would be raw and very close to the surface. Team One was already unusual compared to the others in the fact they had two alpha team leaders and Jules who was a rare female alpha. However both Ed and Greg had felt drawn to Sam of all the candidates and there was something about him that reached out to them. Ed reached out a friendly hand to the young alpha.

"Hey buddy, nice to see you again." Sam recognized the tactical leader and softened his stance slightly at the warmer greeting.

"Nice to see you again Ed." Greg reached out and placed a large comforting hand on Sam's broad shoulder, turning him to face his team around the table.

"Team, I would like to introduce you to our new team member Samuel Braddock"

There was a pause while everyone squared up a visual impression of Sam, quickly Wordy stepped forward to break the tensioned silence.

"Hi Sam, I'm Wordy. Seen the gym yet?" Although clearly presenting through his scent as a beta, Wordy was a very big bloke, he was physically impressive even for an alpha but being a beta meant he had a much less aggressive aura and Sam took a liking to him.

"Yeah thanks Wordy, I'm actually looking forward to using it, looks well equipped". Wordy grinned and slapped him good-naturedly on the shoulder.

"Will have to see how you shape up, you look in pretty decent shape but bet I still bench more than you" Sam grinned and responded with a smirk that made his already handsome features stand out even more.

"Wait and see, you might be surprised."

Jules had already been eyeing up Sam as soon as he entered the briefing room and was slowly trying to push her way closer but Ed moved slightly to block her path. Jules scowled up at the male alpha but the hard look in Ed's eyes had her stepping back with a pout. Instead Lou came forward and shuck Sam's hand, the young beta had a calm yet slightly reserved aura that was less abrasive than Jules but not overly friendly towards the new alpha.

"Good to meet you Sam, good luck."

Lou was instantly aware of Spike shifting next to him and a frown flittered across his face as he wondered what was wrong with his best friend.  
Spike was the furthest away from Sam and as a result he hadn't realized what was happening at first. Slowly and subtly Spike sniffed the air, letting the scent wash over his senses to find out why it was bothering him. It didn't take more than a few seconds for Spike to realize he was in trouble. The problem was that Spike presented himself to the outside world and his team as a well-rounded, likable beta. However nothing could be further from the actual truth, Spike had been taking suppressant's since he was in college and had matured, presenting as a rare, powerful omega. Right now those carefully suppressed and ignored omega senses were tingling so strongly that pinpricks of heat and pleasure were dancing along his nerves. The bomb tech had never shared his true nature with anyone other than his parents and that had always caused him problems with his dad. He had never been in this sort of situation before, where he was quickly losing control of his own emotions and senses. Spike was brought out of his whirling thoughts by Lou gently nudging his arm when he realized his friend wasn't paying attention to a word of what was going on around him.

"Sorry Lou, didn't mean to drift then" Lou shook his head and softly replied.

"What's wrong?" The concern was evident in his face as he looked at Spike, he had never seen his friend look so rattled before.

"Nothing I'm fine Lou, just was thinking over some improvements to baby cakes." Although Lou didn't quite believe him, he nodded and dropped the subject turning just in time to catch Jules causing a stir.

Jules was the only woman on active field team, she was strong, capable and although an alpha herself she could follow orders. The moment she set eyes on Sam Braddock she wanted him. He was gorgeous, all powerful muscles, bright blond hair and startling blue eyes. He was powerful too, much more than she or even Ed or Greg but he wasn't completely mature yet. Jules was annoyed at Ed for blocking her path, but she knew better than to start trouble on a day like today. She glanced at the others then slipped past Ed and held her hand out to Sam.

"Nice to meet you Braddock, let's hope you're stronger than you look."

Her tone of voice had Spike tensing before he even realized he was doing it. He narrowed his chocolate coloured eyes a low, deep growl rumpling in his chest until he cut the sound off and silently berated himself for his own behaviour. Jules was clearly flirting with the newbie but everyone's surprise Sam closed his body language off and stepped back away from her. His stance clearly showing he wasn't interested in her flirty attitude.

"I'm sure I am strong enough for the team."

Sam frowned at the woman's tone, she was obviously an alpha and he couldn't understand why she was showing so much interest in him, alphas couldn't mate with other alphas it didn't work like that.  
Greg sighed quietly and addressed his team as one.

"Right Team One, we are hitting the gym with team building exercises and personal fitness evaluations."

His unwelcome order had the whole team groaning and slopping off to the changing rooms to find their gym gear. It was going to be a long shift if no calls came in, in fact Spike and Lou found themselves quietly wishing a call would come in so they wouldn't get their asses handed to them again.

 

It took a few weeks for Sam to settle into the team, it turned out he wasn't as arrogant as many assumed and Sam himself learned that even a solider like him could learn to use words as well as lethal force sometimes. He was by no means in the league of Greg or even Jules as a negotiator but he was improving and at least trying now. Spike had kept as much distance as possible from Sam, without being rude or unfriendly, he just didn't trust himself. His control and façade were both slipping. It was harder and harder to spend more than a few minutes in close proximity to the young alpha. He had even started taking the strong dose of his tablets but they were fast becoming ineffective. Lou was noticing his odd behaviour as was the Boss but he was hiding it well under the hard new software he was striving to learn. However Spike knew it couldn't last forever.

Sam was finally feeling like he belonged to Team One, Jules was still pushing him and flirting with him every chance she got but he could ignore that side of her to find they worked well together and had become friends. Ed and Greg had adopted a very paternal attitude towards him which he was increasingly grateful for with how distant his own father was. He had managed to become firm friends with Wordy, Lou and Winnie the three betas being a good balance for his alpha temper when it flared to life. The only black spot was the mysterious figure of the bomb tech Spike. Sam had tried very hard to befriend him, but no matter what he did the Italian man would have none of it. Which Sam was very disappointed about as he had been nursing a major attraction to him since the moment he saw him. An attraction which was as puzzling as it was powerful, Sam could barely concentrate on anything whenever Spike got close. There was a very strong scent just always out of range whenever he did get close enough, if Sam didn't know any better he would have thought he was an omega. Closing his locker with a slam he made the decision to get to the bottom of the beautiful mystery that was Spike Scarlatti.  
It didn't take long to find the Italian man, he was just coming out of the showers and as it was nearly 11 o'clock at night the rest of the team had gone home, most having their own families and homes they wanted to get too. However Spike lived in his parent's basement and since a recent and very nasty fight with his dad again he was avoiding being there as much as possible. Spike rubbed a dry towel through his brunet locks trying to close off his emotions, his dad had never forgiven him for being an omega never mind joining SRU and they had been at odds ever since with his poor Ma in the middle. The bomb tech was so lost in thought he didn't hear Sam's almost silent approach behind him until it was too late.

"Hey Spike, didn't expect you to still be here". Sam's voice was smooth and deep like honey. The low rumble sent shivers of pleasure down Spike's spine no matter how hard he tried to ignore it.

"Sammy, didn't hear you come in, make a habit of stalking people in the showers do you?"

It was meant to sound teasing and a little insulting but Spike knew his voice was slightly too husky and layered with omega aura to be convincing even himself. Sam's pupils dilated as he caught the hitch in tone and prowled closer, tasting the air as he went. There was that all too elusive scent again just hanging out of reach, tormenting his senses.

"You know you almost had me for a while." Spike's eyes widened.

"What do you mean Sam?"

He backed away, all too aware of the fact he was only dressed in his combat pants and socks, nothing else and Sam was getting closer, too close for comfort. When Sam was finally within reaching distance of the bomb tech, he leaned down to breathe in the scent at the junction between neck and shoulder. Spike looked at the blonde head above him, his chocolate eyes blown wide as Sam pressed into his person space. He was powerless to resist even if he wanted to by this point.

It took Sam a few seconds only to discover his theory had been correct all along. Hiding under an artificial scent of a beta was the strong, sweet scent of a powerful omega. Hints of chocolate, spice and a light musk that was unmistakable once you got this close. Sam growled low in the back of his throat and crowded Spike back against the wall, his beautiful blue eyes blown dark and pupils taken that alpha silted shape. Spike had been dreading this since he first saw Sam, he knew that the sniper was powerful, possibly powerful enough to detect his scent even with the suppressors and oil coating his scent gland but he never expected to actually want the alpha. That had been his downfall, the more time he spent with the blonde the more he discovered he was attracted physically and emotionally to him. There had been several occasions where he had been forced to leave or he would have reacted to the way Jules was treating Sam. Spike forced his body to obey as he leaned back and put his hands on Sam's sculptured shoulders.

"Sam, we need to talk first. Can you do that for me?"

It was the first time Spike had used his omega voice in years and he had forgotten just how much power it had over an alpha. Sam straightened to his full 6'0 and moved his muscle bound arms to cage him in against the wall but didn't move to do anything else.

"Why?" There was nothing Spike could do except explain but not here.

"Your place? Mine's not very hospitable at the moment" Sam nodded and briefly squeezed Spike's waist in apology at the sadness in his voice when he mentioned his home. He unashamedly watched Spike pull his shirt on over a lean, muscled torso and throw his jacket on.

To be fair Sam's apartment was closer anyway to headquarters and neither was in much of a mood to wait long, suppressed emotions and desires were burning hot in both of them. Sam unlocked the door and showed Spike through to the living room dumping both of their bags in the hall and heading through to the kitchen for two beers. He had a feeling they were going to need it for this conversation. Spike settled on the sofa and accepted the beer gratefully and sank back into the pillows. He had been to Sam's before and appreciated the fact that Sam was tidy by nature as much as it had surprised them all. He flicked on the TV showing some cheerful animated film that Spike was familiar with from his nephews as background noise. Sam settled next to him and threw an arm along the back of the sofa behind Spike, his large hand playing with the longer strands at the back of his neck. His fingers massaging the tense muscles along the back of Spike's neck as he began to talk, leaning gratefully into Sam's soothing touch.

"It started when I was younger, I had decided what I wanted to be but then presented as an omega. As it was my dad didn't want me to follow my career choice but he was even more unhappy and ashamed of me when he found out what I was. As you will know being in the Army, the police aren't very welcoming to omega's no matter what policy says about equal job offers so I hid my scent and took suppressors to apply as a beta instead. I was successful but my dad got even worse when I joined SRU and trained as a bomb and technical expert. So I got used to hiding it and the tablets I take are so powerful no one has ever been able to tell I was actually an omega not a beta till you came along. I'm not ashamed of who I am, I like being an omega, especially as I am powerful when I'm not on the suppressors but I got used to it and I liked being able to blend in as a beta when on the force. I would like to know how you got through my suppressors and my beta oil though."

Sam took a drink of his beer then set it down on the coffee table in front of them. He turned to Spike and drew him close so he was leaning into the sniper's side before answering.

"I sensed something from the moment we met. To be honest had you been less cautious around me I would have found out months ago but you peeked my interest with the way you never allowed me close for long so I was determined to find out why. I could always smell something, I would just catch a whiff of the scent before you would escape. But it was your reactions to Jules that had me thinking you were an omega."

Spike looked up startled as Sam mentioned Jules.

"How do you mean? I never reacted to her at work."

The tense words had belayed the reaction Spike was feeling inside at the mention of Jules was a dead giveaway that Spike realized he had done the moment after he had done it.

"Like that Spike. You would tense and have to leave the room when she started at me even when I pushed her away and made it clear I wasn't interested in her like that. I'm still not."

Sam pulled Spike back down so he was now in Sam's lap, his lithe thighs braced either side of Sam's waist on the sofa as Sam ran his hands along Spike's shoulders and down his back.

"Well she wouldn't stop and I knew if I stayed I would end up changeling her which would be a dead giveaway to all of you as my suppressors only subdue my heat cycles not my omega manifestations when I lose control."

There was a pause as Sam imagined seeing Spike lose control and had to shift slightly as Spike would feel the heat starting pool in his lower regions straight away where he was sat. Spike sensed the shift straight away in Sam's mood, he could smell the dark tang of arousal deepening Sam's scent and feel the heat beneath him that caused his own body to react. The brunet gasped and his hands leapt to his muscled shoulders to keep his balance. Sam pulled in a deep breath and wrapped his arms around Spike's slim waist.

"You know what I want Spike but what do you want?"

Spike paused for a moment, alphas by nature tended to be very dominating but Sam was very special, the influence of alphas like Ed and Greg had done wonders for his maturing personality. But it was still unusual for an alpha to stop and ask permission from an omega or at least it was in Spike's experience. However he already knew his answer, he knew what he wanted, had wanted from the moment he had laid eyes on the handsome blonde in the briefing room on his first day.

"Sammy I've wanted you since the day I saw you but if we do this then I want the bond, nothing less."

The look on Sam's face was nothing short of ecstasy at Spike's confession. Slowly so to make sure he had Spike's permission he leaned forward and captured the brunet's lips with his own. Spike moaned at the contact, he hadn't ever been kissed like this even when he was younger. Sam claimed him with his mouth, soft lips parting as Sam explored his mouth with a hot tongue. Spike mewled and pressed himself against Sam's clothed body as heat exploded along his nerves just from one kiss. The flood of power from Sam was enough to clear his body of the suppressors and allow his omega instincts to flow to the surface once again. Sam ran his hands down Spike's back and under the hem of his shirt, in one swift movement lifted it off over his head. The bomb tech gasped at the sudden cold but it didn't last before Sam was kissing his again, overwhelming his senses in heat and the smell of aroused alpha with the unique mixture of Sam. Large hands gripped Spike's hips hard enough to leave bruises by the morning, as Sam plundered the omega's mouth again, tongues tangling together till Spike was panting and flush with heat. Sam growled low in his throat in pleasure as Spike pressed closer and returned his kiss with just as much heat and passion as himself. The alpha could feel the omega heating up and knew he needed to move them before this mating happened on his sofa which he didn't want.

Spike felt the movement and just about had time to tighten his legs around Sam's waist as with an incredible show of strength the sniper stood with Spike held up by his thighs in one clean movement. The bomb tech laughed and tightened his hands around Sam's neck, kissing and nipping at his strong pulse point.

"Spike, babe if you don't stop that you're going to get taken against this wall and as tempting as that thought is I'd rather not right now for our first mating."

It took a few seconds for Spike to register that he didn't want their mating to be against a wall, hard and fast but he did lift his head and kissed Sam softly on the mouth as his alpha managed to get them into his bedroom. The omega felt the wonderfully soft mattress dip underneath his back as he was lay on the king-sized bed.

Sam took in the sight of Spike spread out on the bed underneath him, his alpha instincts were roaring in his blood but he was strong and able to keep his mind at least at this point. Sam braced one knee on the bed and stroked a large hand down Spike's bare chest, pausing to play with one dark nipple until it tightened into a little pebble under the rough skin of his fingers. Spike moaned and arched his back into the touch, he could feel the hot dampness between his legs that hadn't been present for a long time. Sam could smell the hot, slick liquid even through the layers of clothing and it went straight to his already hard cock. He moaned and lay his body full length along Spike's purring deep in his chest as the omega thrust his hips up into Sam's groin.

"Babe you're so beautiful like this, I may never let you leave my bed from now on."

Spike huffed out a laugh at his alpha.

"Flattery will get you nowhere Sammy".

Sam's hands reached Spike's pants and pulled them down over his legs, leaning down the sniper kissed the inside of creamy thighs that were exposed. He had managed to pull down Spike's boxers at the same time in one movement the omega was fully exposed to the blonde. A bright red flush enveloped his skin as his cock stood proud against his taught stomach aching for attention. Sam was quick to throw off his pants and boxers and join Spike on the bed both now naked, Spike lifted himself to reach Sam's mouth as the bigger alpha settled over him. The omega lapped and nipped at Sam's mouth as he felt the intense heat start boiling over inside him.

Their mating wasn’t going to be gentle by any means, Spike was too impatient and Sam was too caught up in his mate’s lust and power to resist him. The blonde trailed his hand up Spike’s thigh to his hip, circling around the area Spike wanted him most causing the omega to whine and arch up to try and find the friction he was desperate for. The omega could feel the wetness spreading over his cheeks heating his skin, his pheromones surged forward thickening his scent and trying to entice his alpha. Sam growled in response, he had been trying to take this a little slow but the onslaught of Spike’s scent was too much. His cock was rock hard, dark red with blood the head already swelling slightly. The sniper lifted Spike’s legs over his broad shoulders and leaned down to inhale the musky liquid dripping out of the little ring of muscle. The omega squirmed as he felt Sam nuzzle into his flesh and let out an embarrassed squeak when he felt the first rasp of a hot, wet tongue between his ass cheeks. 

“Sam.." Spike whined, his voice going higher when a finger joined the tongue, probing his wet leaking entrance. 

“Shh, there’s no way I am doing this without preparing you first.”

The brunet closed his chocolate eyes and tried to will some patience from somewhere, he could feel Sam’s other hand holding his hips down as his fingers explored his slicked entrance. He could easily imagine Sam driving into him with no stretching first, in fact the way the alpha was shaking he was only just holding himself back from doing just that. Spike’s cock twitched at the thought of it but he knew that was best kept for when he was in heat rather than their first time, especially as he hadn’t been with anyone in years.

Sam groaned, a growl slipping past his lips as he felt how tight his mate was. The intense, slick heat was already unbearable just around his finger. He slowly worked his finger in deeper, feeling the ring of muscles give around his knuckle he was prepared for Spike when he mewled trying to push his finger deeper and harder against his gland. The sniper quickly drew his finger back and added a second one, he was fighting his own instincts for control and knew he had to speed up or risk much worse injury to his mate. Spike felt the sharp stretch and burn of the second finger only a brief second before his body adjusted, he was soon gripping Sam with his thighs and attempting to fuck himself on this fingers scissoring into him, hitting both his gland and his prostate with each stroke. 

“Sam..please…cant take much more” Spike just about managed to gasps out a plea as he felt those fingers leave him, the sudden emptiness a horrible feeling that had him clenching his muscles looking for more. 

“Easy babe, easy I’ve not gone anywhere”

Sam could see Spike was long gone and was getting distressed at the lack of anything inside him now. So with one last glance at his mate’s face he nudged the tip of his swollen cock inside the ring of muscle. The sniper let loose a deep rumble as he tight heat sucked him almost at once, he carefully angled Spike’s hips a little higher then thrust forward so more of his length slid home. He could feel how tense Spike had got, his hands were scrabbling at the duvet as he felt the sheer size of his mate. It felt like he was being ripped in half. Sam was aware of Spike’s discomfort and leaned down to distract him with a kiss, desperate and hurried it had the desired effect as Spike was momentarily distracted as Sam slammed home with one thrust. The head of his cock pushed past the inner barrier and the omega felt the burning slick inside of him burst forth to make the coupling easier as Sam settled his hips flush against Spike’s body. Spike’s eyes rolled back into his head as the endorphins released sent his first orgasm through his body. The blonde felt the moment it happened as he was suddenly drawn deeper and slick heat tightened so hard around his cock he almost came there and then. He drew back his hips so only the head remained inside and the snapped them forward with enough force to bruise. His aim was dead on as he hit both prostate and glands with each thrust. Spike was clinging tightly to every inch of Sam he could reach, his lengthened claws leaving rivers of red welts in the muscled back and sides above him. Sam had finally lost control. He was pounding into Spike with massive strength that had Spike not been such a powerful omega would have done serious damage, however it was just succeeding in bringing Spike to new heights of pleasure over and over again. All he could see was stars, all he could was Sam, filling and stretching him in the most delicious of ways. 

The alpha could feel himself coming crashing to the end as Spike rose to meet him while tightening his walls to hold him as deep inside as he could go. He felt his knot swell as the connection was made, just at the point of his own orgasm he opened his mouth, canines already extended for the bite. Spike knew what he needed to do, his own instincts were screaming at him to bare his neck for Sam’s claiming bite. There was no pain as sharpened teeth broke the skin below his collar bone, there was only his vision whiting out as a final orgasm washed through his body as he felt Sam come inside of him, filling him with seed as he knot swelled and tightened locking them together. Spike had never been knotted before and knew he could never with anyone else now, the full, almost painful feeling was shredding he already exhausted nerves. Sam roared at his completion, his body going limp and crushing his mate beneath him. The blonde felt Spike shift and went to move off him slightly but tensed suddenly as his cock was squeezed, pulling a second wave of come and pleasure out of him. Spike moaned breathily as he realized he could bring Sam over the edge without even moving. He loved the feeling of Sam’s hot, burning seed filling him up, claiming him. He rolled his hips the small amount he could to press even closer, the knot pressing harder into his gland sending them both over the edge again. Sam howled as his body shook and his balls tightened again, smirking he sank his teeth into Spike’s mark causing him to scream in pleasure in response. They both drifted into unconscious sleep from the effects of their mating, Sam turning them both on their sides so he wasn't crushing the smaller omega beneath his heavy weight. The last thing they both felt was humming of their bond in the back of their minds as they drifted into sleep, still locked together.


	2. The Unexpected Consequence

Chapter 2. The unexpected consequence.

It took Spike a moment to remember the night before when he awoke. It wasn’t the usual unrestful night’s sleep he had been suffering through at his parents’ house, he actually felt well rested and happy for a change. He could feel the slight throbbing of the fresh mark on his neck, as well as the burn of pain from between his legs. Sam’s knot had deflated sometime in the night, but he hadn’t moved, Spike was still gathered in his Alpha’s arms flush against his body. Sam felt the stirring movement next to him the moment Spike had begun to wake up but hadn’t really had the inclination to move and was very reluctant to let Spike go. The sniper opened one bright blue eye slowly and cast it over the sticky, dried sweat state of them both. It looked like they were in desperate need of a hot shower and Spike might had destroyed his duvet beyond repair with his claws. 

“Spike, love, you okay?”

It wasn’t the deep, sleep roughened tone that had tingles of pleasure cascading down Spike’s spine --although that was certainly not helping- it was the words that nearly brought tears to the Omega’s eyes. Sam wasn’t really thinking yet, he was just saying what was instinctual and that was the most precious thing to Spike. 

“Yeah Sam, I’m okay just a little sore.”

Sam sat up suddenly, eyes now bright and alert. 

“I didn’t hurt you did I?”

The instant concern in the Alpha’s voice had Spike reaching over and kissing him softly in thanks. 

“Not really, nothing a hot shower won’t cure. “

Sam got up, completely comfortable with the fact he was naked and scooped Spike up in his arms as if he weighed nothing. Through the bond Sam could feel Spike’s pleasure and shot of arousal at his easy show of strength, that caused him to grin and enjoy for a moment until Spike nipped at his neck in retaliation. The sniper growled in playful warning as he set Spike down on the edge of the bath to turn on the shower. 

“Don’t start what we haven’t got time to finish.”

His only response was a lazy smile from Spike who stepped under the hot water with him.   
It didn’t take long for them both to get clean, Sam washed Spike carefully making sure with his own eyes and hands that he wasn’t too badly hurt. He could feel through their bond that Spike had been telling the truth, he was only pleasantly sore and the heat of the shower was helping. The blonde took his time drying Spike in one of his large fluffy towels before helping him to apply the Beta oil to his scent gland on his neck and over his mark, once he was happy with the scent having no trace of him or their mating he let Spike go and get dressed while he dried himself. 

By the time he had sorted himself Spike was waiting for him in the kitchen with two freshly brewed travel mugs of coffee and a piece of toast. 

“Thanks love, better go or we will be late.”

Spike nodded with a grin.

“Lucky you normally pick me up these days otherwise this might look a bit suspicious. Can’t say I’m happy with covering your scent but I’m not ready to tell everyone yet if that’s okay?”

Sam looked down at Spike seriously for a moment before answering.

“Spike it’s up to you if you want to tell anyone or carry on letting them think you’re a Beta for now. I’m not going to force the issue but I do think you need to think about it soon. Ed and Greg don’t miss much after all”

Those beautiful chocolate eyes met his own as his mate nodded in agreement. Sam was happy to leave the issue for the time being as he could understand how hard this was for Spike and how it would change things when the truth came out. A sudden thought struck Sam as he picked up his car keys and he turned back to the brunet behind him, he slid one large hand around the back of Spike’s neck and drew him into a possessive kiss. The sniper nipped and demanded entry to that sweet mouth as he quickly pressed the omega back into the wall. Spike was instantly hot and aroused by the sudden onslaught but disappointingly it didn’t last long, Sam drew away with a dark, hungry look in his eyes. 

“Just to remind you who you belong to, even if no one other than us knows at the moment.”

Spike brushed his lips gently against Sam’s and ran his fingers through the styled blond hair in apology, he knew this was hard on his Alpha too. After all it was usually a happy occasion when a true Alpha and Omega mating happened but he was forcing his proud mate to keep it a secret.   
They arrived at work before the rest of the team so had plenty of time to get changed and sorted out before facing everyone else. It wasn’t long before Lou turned up with the usual coffee order for everyone, the dark skinned man lived the closest to the nicest coffee shop around and that meant he was the one who went in the morning. Spike took his latte with caramel syrup gratefully from Lou. 

“Morning buddy, how did it go last night?”

Spike had known Lou had been on a date last night but Lou had been surprisingly quiet on the details before hand which had peeked Spike’s interest then, and now Spike more curious watching the darkening around Lou’s ears. His friend gave him a rather shy look confirmed Spike’s thoughts straight away. 

“Well I enjoyed myself but I’m not sure where it’s going to go to be honest Spike.”

That caused Spike to pause. It wasn’t like Lou to doubt himself like this. 

“Why what makes you say that?” 

Spike could feel the difference in himself straight away, his carefully suppressed Omega instincts to nurture and comfort his young Beta friend. His mating with Sam had obviously caused his senses to nearer the surface than normal. 

“Well it’s the first time I have dated an Alpha, let alone a male and I’m nervous to be honest.”

The Omega cocked his head to one side in slight surprise at his friend’s omission. Spike knew Lou wasn’t bothered by gender as many Beta’s weren’t but this was the first time he had expressed an interest another male, especially an Alpha not another Beta. 

“You know there is nothing wrong with dating an Alpha right?” Spike kept his voice low and soothing, there was a hint of the Omega under there though. 

Lou felt himself relax under Spike’s tone, his friend had always been able to balance him when he got too emotional but this was a bit different. 

“Yes I know, in theory it is far more common for an Alpha to end up mated to a Beta rather than Omega since they are so rare but its more the other man thing I’m having a problem with. I have never really been attracted to another male before and I don’t know what to do.” 

Spike could almost see the rising panic surrounding the young Beta as he worked himself up over being attracted to a man. Without his permission his Omega instincts rose and he began a soft purr in the back of his throat to calm the younger man, he wrapped an arm around the dark skinned man to comfort him. 

“Lou, look at me please.” The Beta turned wide, panicked eyes to the brunette beside him.

“Look you know we are friends and we do share more than most guys, so I am going to share something with you that you must keep to yourself.” The Beta glanced at the other and nodded. 

“But not here okay? Meet me at the end of the day then we can talk.”

Lou opened his mouth to ask why they needed to go somewhere else to talk when Greg walked through the door barking orders at them all. 

“Team One suit up. We have drills to run and targets to meet.”

Their pack Alpha was obviously annoyed about something but no one wanted to be the target of his frustration and get the harder runs first. As everyone skittered past their leader Ed approached the other Alpha. 

“What’s up Boss?”

Greg let out a low sigh of frustration and anger before replying. 

“Team Three have failed their latest skill set review as well as some psych performance’s not being up to par, so the higher ups want to test us all again and see what is causing the problem. Team three’s Alpha is saying it because the pack is unbalanced having no Omega’s and more powerful Beta’s than average.”

Ed’s response was to raise an eyebrow in surprise and question. 

“We don’t have the same issues because we have a better balance than Team Two or Team Three but we do have the Jules issue with Sam which my instincts tell me is going to come to head soon. She just won’t accept he isn’t interested in her no matter how often he tells her no.” 

The taller Alpha rolled his shoulders and clasped a large hand on Greg’s back in companionable comfort to his best friend. 

“Let’s see how we get on with these drills then worry about the testing. As for Jules, well we will have to set her straight then won’t we before Sam snaps because that will not be pretty.”

Greg laughed softly in response. 

“No and personally I think Sam has come a long way but she is pushing her luck.”

Neither Alpha’s knew just how close to causing a problem Jules was but it wasn’t Sam who was going to snap first, it was a certain Omega who’s temper was failing him at the female Alpha’s actions. The tasks were timed as they went through a long obstacle course which included a very high, sheer wall with a deep moat of ice cold swamp water underneath for when you fall. Sam had easily finished the course with 2 seconds off the current high score help by Ed, his mating with Spike had stabilized his Alpha even more so he felt better than he had in years. His muscles responded quicker, his eye sight even sharper, his hearing like a wolf and their bond hummed softly in the back of his mind. He brushed some mud off his pants while he made his way back to the others to watch Lou tackle the course from hell next. Spike called out to his friend when his hand slipped from the rope ladder and he almost fell right at the start. 

“Woah Lou watch it buddy. You really don’t want to end up in that swamp water.”

Lou snarled a response in between trying to catch his breath. 

“It’s not my fault that Sam is on steroids all of a sudden and made the obstacle course of death look like a walk in the park. Because it really isn’t easy at all.”

Sam just laughed and flexed his arms to wind Lou up even more. Spike swallowed his own tongue in an attempt to stop the aroused whine from escaping his throat when his mate started showing off, he knew most of it was for his benefit rather than Lou’s. His chocolate eyes narrowed on Jules as he caught the female Alpha eyeing his mate like he was a piece of prime steak. Spike had to clench his rapidly lengthening claws into his palms before he reached out and clawed the woman’s eyes out for looking at something that wasn’t hers. Sam felt the rush of jealous, possessiveness that filtered through their bond and turned subtly to see what was going on. He caught sight of the blood dripping down Spike’s hands as his extended claws dug into his palms, he could feel the tight hold his Omega had on his temper fraying at the edges as Jules edged closer to Sam. Lou felt the tension rise as he looked between Sam and Jules, he couldn’t understand why the female Alpha didn’t get the message. Alpha and Alpha pairs were very rare, Lou could clearly see Sam was uncomfortable with her attention from his joining of Team One but today there was a unpleasant edge to his body language Lou hadn’t sensed before. 

“Hey Sam can you come and show me that different grip you used on the wall?”

Lou called out across to the taller Alpha, he could almost see the relief on Sam’s face as he turned away from Jules and strode over to the Beta.

“Sure bud, you were almost right you just need to twist the wrist to the left more when transferring your weight from one hand hold to the other.”

Sam demonstrated the hold to Lou and the Beta watched as his shoulders relaxed and dropped, the tension leaving his face as Jules moved away to take her turn at the course. The Beta watched out the corner of his eye as Sam approached Spike while everyone was distracted by Jules on the course.   
Sam held a hand out for his mate’s injured wrist, his larger hand warm, firm but gently examining the damage. The Alpha knew his mate would heal faster than ever after their mating but he still had to wrestle his own instincts down at the smell of Spike’s blood. 

“You alright?”

Spike had to suppress a shiver at the low pitched tone from his Alpha. 

“Yeah just caught myself with my claws when she started. It was that or commit murder.”

The Alpha let out a throaty chuckle at that comment but only raised an eyebrow in response, he knew Jules was pushing the Omega’s buttons and it wouldn’t last long before he took matters into his own hands. As a mated pair it was their right to defend their claim on either partner, although it was more common Alpha’s to square off to each other over an Omega or Beta mate. The more powerful the pair the more chance there was for another to try and muscle in on a new bond, since Sam and Spike hadn’t made their bond public so Jules wasn’t technically breaking any laws but she was being aggressive towards an unwilling partner. Until Spike went public on his secondary gender and stop wearing the Beta oil to display Sam’s mark and scent then he couldn’t directly challenge her flirting. Sam was still trying to be polite towards a team mate as he still had to work with her and didn’t want to get into a fight that could easily end up with him killing her without meaning too. The pair were too wrapped up in each other to notice Lou watching them from a few meters away, everyone else was watching and jeering at Jules who was approaching the Wall of Doom on the course so it was understandable that they hadn’t realized they were being observed. The Beta moved closer as quietly as he could, had either been paying attention they would have sensed him at once but he took a chance, desperate to be able to hear what the unusual pair were saying. 

“You want to tell Lou? Are you sure you are ready for this?”

Sam sounded unsure as he spoke, voiced pitched low and deep so Lou had to strain his ears to hear. He noticed Sam was still rubbing a thumb absentmindedly across Spike’s wrist where there was a small line of blood that was disappearing as Lou watched. Spike cocked his head and rubbed the side of his neck under his combat shirt as he replied.

“It’s not that I want to keep it a secret, it’s almost I don’t know how to tell everyone. I trust Lou and he is really struggling with his own sexual identity at the moment and I think knowing might help ease his mind. I certainly don’t want to keep Greg and Ed in the dark any longer than necessary.”

The blonde sighed and gripped Spike’s hand softly but quickly before stepping away slightly to put a bit of distance between them. 

“Alright but bring him to the Den okay.”

The Omega glanced up to meet the bright blue eyes of his mate, a shy but happy smile stole across his face at Sam’s reference to his home as their Den. It meant that Sam considered his space to now be their space and Spike guessed it meant his Alpha was planning to be there for this conversation. He trusted Lou and felt a strong pack bond for the younger Beta but a small, rarely active part of his Omega rejoiced at the thought his Alpha wanted to be there to support him. 

Both turned suddenly at the loud laughter from their other team mates as Jules fell from three quarters up the Wall right into the deepest part of the moat beneath. Spike grinned along with everyone else, moving reluctantly away from his mate to rejoin Lou and Wordy who were leaning against each other howling with laughter at the now shivering, dripping mud monster that was Jules trudging back to the start of the course. The rule was if you fell off you went back to start, it was always fun watching someone that wasn’t you shivering and dripping from the start. Lou kept a close eye on Spike as they all cheered when she finally got through the course within the time limit, luckily Jules was too distracted by the smell of the slime coating her to worry about flirting with Sam on her way past. 

There was a distracted, slightly angry look on Spike’s face as Jules shouldered past himself, Wordy and Lou to get the seat next to Sam in briefing that afternoon. Team One hadn’t been on call today but the Boss’s mood hadn’t improved as they day went on. Ed had been running interference all day, trying without much success to keep the peace. Lou nudged Spike over to a chair away from Jules as he sensed the growing anger towards the female Alpha, the Beta could tell she was part of whatever was going on but he would wait till later to confront the issue with his friend, just in case his growing suspicions were wrong. 

Greg stood at the head of the table. He cast dark eyes over his team, he had felt the tension rising all day between the team but for once didn’t quite understand the source of it but he knew the massively complicated testing they had just had to endure wouldn’t have helped. 

“Team, I’m sorry about today, I will explain shortly but thank you for your patience and effort in all the tests today.” 

Ed came in last with a fresh round of coffee which he handed out silently as Greg started to explain about the issues with Team Three and the new testing regime that had been brought in because of it. 

“You all know that Team Three failed their last assessments and have been suspended on further notice. However today’s new program is part of a system we have been given to complete with all teams to check for the problems that have fractured in Team Three. Now we have two more days of the test, tomorrow is marksmanship, stealth and team work while the final day are new psych evaluations. We all need to be performing our best in these as I shouldn’t need to tell you that we in just as much risk as any other team, so go home get some rest and be here as early as possible in the morning.”

Greg waved them all away with his coffee occupied hand as he caught Ed’s eye to hold him back while the others trooped past him, it had been a hard, physical day even though they were all trained and fit. Ed waited until the others were all in the locker rooms and far enough away that even an Alpha’s advanced hearing wouldn’t do any good over the racket of Wordy signing in the shower before speaking.

“What’s wrong Greg?”

The fact Ed had used his name rather than Boss meant he knew this was important. 

“I don’t quite know Eddy, I could feel something off but just not put my finger on it. We really need to get through these team work tests tomorrow but the way things are I’m not sure we will.”

Ed hadn’t seen the other Alpha look so worried in a long time. 

“Come on, let’s get changed and go for a drink. I think we need it after today and we have two more days off call before we rotate.”

The larger Alpha gave a strained smile but nodded, he felt like he needed the company and Eddy was one of his closest pack members. It still shocked other teams how well two Alpha team leaders worked together but they really were two halves of one whole. Ed knew exactly what to say and do no matter the situation, and even when they did clash it wasn’t for long. They headed to the lockers together, they were just in time to see a curious encounter play out in the darkened room. 

As the two of them approached they could see Lou’s back to the door, the young Beta was leaning on the bench to tie his shoe lace as he spoke to a figure under a towel beside him. 

“Come on Spike, you are taking forever today. What are you a girl?”

Lou laughed loudly as the wet towel sailed through the air and hit him hard in face with a wet slap. 

“Says you with your daily moisturizing routine and hair conditioner! I’m coming now hold your horses.”

The Beta punched Spike on the shoulder playfully as they picked up their bags and moved towards the door. 

“I can’t wait to find out what you want to tell me, it’s not like you to keep secrets and what was that this morning with Jules?”

Spike glanced around before answering, he was distracted and cautious but Greg and Ed were just hidden enough. 

“I can’t tell you here, I promise all will be explained when we get there.”

Lou shrugged but accepted the statement with barely contained excitement. The two walked quickly to the car park without noticing they were being followed. Lou looked confused when Spike went straight to Sam’s large range rover which strangely had waited with Sam in the driver seat. Sensing that he wasn’t going to get an answer Lou went to hop into the front seat when he was blocked by Spike putting his hand on the door handle.

“You’re in the back.” 

He grinned at the younger Beta to show no malice in the statement. The dark skinned Beta swung into the back seat without complaint. He didn’t see the eye lock that was going on in the front seat but the two older Alpha’s watching from the shadows sure did. As the rear lights disappeared from view the two looked at each other with similar expressions. What on earth was going on? 

Sam drove the three of them back to his apartment, he was comfortable with Spike in his space and his instincts were happy to refer to his home as their Den without much thought. When an Alpha’s instincts settled on their mate in their home as a Den it meant the bond was very strong and stable. In fact for a new bond they were very advanced already, if they carried on like this they may even form their telepathic bond before 12 months. Sam was pulled out of his thoughts by a string of amusement and slight anxiousness from his mate. They were pulling into the driveway and Spike’s nerves were battling with his excitement at being back at their Den for the first time since they mated.   
Lou was getting more and more confused as they arrived at what he knew to be Sam’s house and entered. As a practice all secondary genders wore scent blockers in the public service jobs and armed forces to protect both themselves and the public but it did make it harder for them when it came to their own lives. The strength of the scents hit Lou’s nose like a hammer, Beta’s generally have a lower scent spectrum than Alphas and Omegas but Lou had a strong nose. He knew Spike’s scent as they were close friends, had been for years and spent time away from work together but what he was currently smelling was very strong, mated Omega. Sam’s deep, Smokey Alpha scent laid over the softer, sweeter Omega one. The combined scents were almost perfectly blended together and permeated the whole house. Lou had been in a few Alpha/Omega Den’s before but none smelt this settled, pairs with Beta’s in didn’t have the same strength of scent so it was more difficult to pick up on. 

He followed Spike as the three kicked off their shoes in hall and made their way to the open plan living room, Spike ushered Lou to the sofa before curling up in the middle with the remote. Lou sat stiffly, eyes tracking around the room as Spike made himself comfortable, a beer appeared in Lou’s peripheral vision as Sam passed him a cold bottle. The Beta raised his head to nod in thanks at the blonde, Sam smiled back at him and turned to Spike who had finally settled on a channel showing Kung Fu Panda 2. The brunette finally looked his friend in the eyes and started to speak. 

“Alright here goes, I’m just going to tell you everything but could you promise me you will hear me out till the end first?” Spike tried to keep his voice calm as he looked at his friend. 

“Spike bud, when have I ever not? Just get on with it, I have no idea what is going on here and it’s driving me a little bit crazy.” Lou turned to Sam who was leaning on the arm of the sofa next to where Spike was curled up.

“Sam we aren’t going to disturb your Omega being here are we?” Lou knew from experience that some Omega’s didn’t like others who weren’t pack members in their Den’s. Although he was doing well at hiding his surprise that Sam was mated, none of the team had even knew he was seeing anyone let alone an Omega.   
The blonde Alpha grinned suddenly and took a sip of beer before looking down at Spike. 

“I don’t think so somehow.” 

A frown crossed the young Beta’s face as he got the distinct feeling he was missing something in the exchange but he was too impatient to hear what Spike had to say to address that one at the moment. Spike let out a sigh and blurted out the truth. 

“The Omega you’re smelling is me. I’m Sam’s mate and I’ve been hiding my gender since I was younger.”

Lou’s jaw dropped, his dark brown eyes crinkled at the corners as he burst out laughing. He looked from his friend to the blonde Alpha stood beside him, an incredulous look on face as he wrestled to control his mirth when he realized Spike wasn’t joking. Spike flinched at the laughter but pushed on regardless, he had to believe his friend would support him once he explained. 

“I’m so sorry for keeping this from you but I started hiding it way back when I first decided what I wanted to be. I knew the Police wouldn’t look at me the same if they knew and neither would the cadets I trained with. My dad also pushed for me to use the scent suppressants and oils, we had many a fight over that as well as my career choice but by the time I joined SRU and then Team One I was so used to hiding it I just thought it would be easier to stay a Beta in everyone’s eyes. Well until Sam came along and destroyed all my hard work. “

Spike reached a hand out for his Alpha, he knew his scent was leaking through the oils and the sharp tang of distressed Omega would rile Sam up and he didn’t want this to go badly. Sam could feel down their bond what Spike wanted, he could smell the distress getting stronger as his mate’s emotions overpowered the suppressants. The blonde leaned down, without blinking or even looking like he was picking up a full grown man Sam scooped the smaller Omega up into his arms and settled on the sofa with Spike curled in his lap. Within seconds the scent receded and was replaced with a happier, citrus scent. Spike tucked his head under Sam’s chin and nuzzled softly into the scent glands on his Alpha’s neck as he felt his body relax in his mate’s strong arms. 

The Beta watched with dawning comprehension, it looked like part of his hunch was correct at least. He had assumed there was something going on between them after this morning but had no idea Spike was Omega not a Beta. It explained why Sam wasn’t taking any notice of Jules, as a mated Alpha his instincts would demand loyalty even more so in an Alpha and Omega pairing. 

“So you’re an Omega?”

Spike nodded his head sadly. 

“I mean I get it, I might not like it but I do understand why you did it.” 

Lou took a large swig of beer and shook his head at the brokenhearted look on his friends face, he knew straight away Spike hadn’t understood what he meant. 

“No Spike, I meant I don’t like the fact you felt you couldn’t tell me your gender not that you are an Omega, I don’t care what you are in that respect man, you are still my best friend no matter what.”

Lou hardly had time to put his beer safely on the floor before he had an armful of delighted Omega. He laughed and hugged his friend back just as firmly until he let go and moved back to beside his Alpha. 

“Thanks buddy, its means a lot having support from you”

“Of course I support you, I think you make a good pair but what about the Team?”

At the mention of the Team, Sam stretched his arm across the back of Spike and pulled him back down into his side. He kept one muscled arm around his mate’s waist to settle his own instincts as much as his Omega’s, his own instincts were clawing at his brain to keep his body as close as possible to his Omega so their scents continued to combine. Sam rubbed his chin on the top of Spike’s soft, coconut smelling hair, his scent marking and claiming the Omega as his own before he started to answer Lou.

“Spike wanted to tell you first then we will need to inform Eddy and the Boss I suppose should be next. I suspect they will at least be suspicious of something going on, I am surprised they never sussed Spike out though.”

The Beta picked his beer back up and settled back into the sofa as the tension drained out of him now he knew what was going on. He was more than happy to observe his friends together, it was nice seeing Spike so happy and even Sam looked more relaxed than normal. Spike perked up and kissed Sam’s check softly.

“That’s because my suppressants are really strong, it threw me completely when you arrived on the team and took notice of me.”

Sam flashed Spike a cheeky, handsome smile in response. Lou nudged the Omega with his foot and grinned slyly at Sam. 

“This must explain why you’re so good at cooking then.” Lou was waiting for the reaction and wasn’t disappointed, Spike threw a pillow at him which hit dead on right in his face. 

Those deep chocolate eyes narrowed on him in warning which he promptly ignored and continued while holding the pillow up as a shield. 

“Guess you’re going to be turning all domestic on us now. Maybe that’s why you take such good care of babycakes.”

The low growling was the only warning when the remote sailed through the air aimed at his head, laughing Lou snatched it out of the air and waved it at Spike to taunt him. 

“Hey that’s not fair, you leave babycakes out of this! It’s not her fault she is only an anti-explosive robot.”

Lou enjoyed the banter that had been lacking for a while between them, now he was in the know he understood why Spike had been so withdrawn and off recently. He was pleased for his friend and glad that Sam seemed to accept Spike despite his choices and unusual career for an Omega. Watching Spike’s casual acceptance of his Alpha’s touch was a good sign, Lou could see that Spike craved closeness from him and Sam was happy to oblige. It was rare to see Sam so relaxed and the three enjoyed a nice evening that culminated in them ordering a pizza and Lou crashing in the spare room for the night. 

The next morning was an eye opener in domesticity for Lou as he watched the two mates interact and work around each other seamlessly. He had been woken to one of Spike’s famous breakfasts frittatas made from sausage and hash brown, Lou generously perked his up with salsa as he quickly drained the homemade latte Spike presented them all. None of them had bothered with normal gear this morning, they had all thrown on fresh regulation combat clothes knowing the workout that was waiting for them.   
They took a detour to pick up the usual order that Lou normally collected on his way in and the day commenced with stealth testing where they had to work in pairs against each other in a deadly game of capture the flag. Jules had jumped at the chance to pair with Sam but Lou quickly shoved the red flag into Spike’s hand pushed him right next to the Alpha before grapping Wordy by the shoulder, the massive Beta raised an eyebrow but easily accepted the teams without comment. Jules slunk away to sulk by Ed who she was left to pair up with, Greg took up command position and whichever team got their colored flag to his post and kept it there won. It didn’t take long for Sam and Spike to win, in fact the whole team was impressed with their almost telepathic way of communicating with each other. With the exception of Jules who was still sore about not getting to team up with Sam. 

Next up was the individual marksmanship challenge, they all had to sore certain number on the target range within the time limit. The practice range was large enough for them all at once but the rules of the test were very strict, they each had to take turns one by one. Greg went first with Ed timing him and Sam the official judge of bullet spay on the target, Wordy teased the Boss with comments towards his marksmanship not needing to be as good as everyone else’s as he was the king of negotiation. The Boss’s response was to send Wordy up next and pretend he hadn’t been with in the time limit which caused the Beta to panic until Spike gave it away by bursting into laughter. To everyone’s relief they all passed the marksmanship challenge with flying colors and were finally only left with the team work task on the last day. 

Greg stormed angrily through the door to the briefing room at 8:30 the next morning. Everyone else from Team One were seated casually around the table with the routine round of caffeine and the noise made by the Boss caused Lou to jump and almost spill his coffee. 

“Well team, today is going to be a bit different than we were first told. Instead of Team Two’s leader judging for us we have been sent one of the new program’s leaders to oversee our last test. Now we don’t have any idea what they are like so we all need to be respectful, polite and ace this today.”

They could all tell the Alpha was worried, it was clear from the tight lines around his bright eyes and drawn down mouth. His scent was rising even against the blocker the others could feel the anger, Spike dug his now extended claws into the arm rest of the chair to keep his own scent from rising to calm his pack mate. Sam sensing the danger pushed calming, relaxing feelings down their bond so Spike was able to retract his claws and wrestle his scent back under control. Ed got up out of his seat and threw a heavy arm around the Boss’s shoulders. 

“We will be fine, this isn’t a first rodeo you know Sarge.”

It didn’t take long for the call to come that their examiner had arrived, Greg lined the team up in the briefing room and asked Winnie to bring the guest through. A tall black haired Alpha strode into the room, he wasn’t an active officer they could tell and immediately his obnoxious scent hit Spike’s nose. It was so unpleasant his eyes watered and he had to fight back a whine of distress, he knew Sam would sense something wrong and be battling his own instincts to defend his Omega but they both had to appear unaffected. Lou also wrinkled his nose at the unappealing scent, he knew if he thought it was bad the Alpha’s in the room must be struggling and one glance at the smaller Omega next to him showed Spike was in trouble. There was nothing any of them could do unless they wanted to out Spike in front of this guy and he was already putting their backs up. 

“Good Morning, I am Dr Spencer and I will be your examiner today.”

Even his voice was oily as well as his scent, obviously he hadn’t taken any suppressors or applied any blockers on purpose to try and rattle them. Greg held his calm and introduced everyone, asking the Doctor what sort of test he wanted to conduct and showing him the results of the previous days. 

“This will be a psyche test and each of you will be brought in individually to perform on my command.”

Greg held his snarl in only by sheer force of will, he could feel his team stiffening and hackles rising in defense at the man. He was very abrasive and was pumping out his obnoxious scent as hard as possible to put them off guard and hopefully force them to make a mistake. Greg was familiar with this techniques but that didn’t mean he liked it used against his own team, his anger was rising, his pack was being threatened and he didn’t like it. With great restraint he pushed down his instincts and spoke politely to the man. 

“Of course, do you have a list of who is first?”

The Doctor sneered and gave a dismissive wave on his thin hand. 

“I will be running this test not you Sargent, now the first will be Mr Wordsworth.”

The Alpha clenched his fists behind his back but gave no visible sign of anger towards the man for his attitude. Greg knew he was stuck with his team submitting to this man and kicking up a fuss would just make it worse. He nodded to Wordy and signaled the rest of his team to leave the briefing room, they would wait together in the gym so they could at least keep each other as calm as possible. 

Wordy didn’t even flinch as the other left and he was alone with the Doctor, he wasn’t bothered by the scent as much as the Alpha’s on his team and he was physically much bigger than the man. He knew if it came down to it he could easily overpower him and by nature Wordy was a very calm, balanced Beta who didn’t get riled up very often. The Doctor set his equipment up, completely ignoring Wordy until he was ready, it was a tactic he used often in these test. He loved getting under his victims skins, the more nervous they were the easier it was to trip them up. Finally he gave the Beta his attention, almost at once an arrogant, condescending look came over his features as he assessed the man before him. Spencer was an Alpha that despite not being that powerful himself still held the belief that Alpha’s were superior than both Beta’s and Omega’s. Wordy just crossed his massive arms over his chest and stared blankly at the Alpha, it would take a lot more than this oily little man to upset him. 

The testing dragged on through the morning and well into the afternoon, Spike was the last in and his apprehension had been mounting all through the others coming back. Spencer hadn’t been easy on any of them, Sam in particular had struggled to contain his Alpha side throughout the whole test and it had been projecting down their bond. By the time his turn had come around he was in fight or flight mode, he desperately wanted to curl up and hide behind his Alpha. Before mating he wouldn’t have even managed 5 minutes in the room with Spencer but his instincts were screaming at him. Spike wasn’t a coward not all at, in fact he was more powerful than any of them including his own mate but there was something off about the man they had all felt it. Sam was barely holding on to his own temper, he could feel everything his mate was feeling down their bond and he was only just forcibly holding himself in check. It wouldn’t do to out Spike like this by his own drastic need to rip the horrible Alpha to shreds for upsetting his mate. With the others in the room with them he wasn’t even able to comfort and hold his Omega to help settle him before he had to face the man, Lou was at least helping by keeping close to Spike and trying to distract him. Sam shot Lou a grateful glance as Spike moved into the room. The Beta came over as soon as the door shut behind his friend. Lou spoke quietly, knowing the Alpha would hear him. 

“I tried Sam, he was just getting more and more agitated.”

Sam sighed but nodded. 

“I know, there isn’t much I can do without it causing more problem.”

Lou was well aware how hard it would be for Sam to watch his Omega mate get more and more panicked as time went on and not be able to do anything without the others knowing. They weren’t just a strong pair they were nearly mated and their instincts would be working overtime right now. 

Inside the briefing room Spike had to fight not to cover his nose at the awful smell, he had always had a strong nose even before he had presented but since mating his suppressors weren’t doing a very good job of blocking his Omega traits. The Doctor was a low powered Alpha, Spike could easily sense that but there was something about his presence that put the Omega on edge. It was the kind of feeling that made him want to call out for his Alpha, Spike still wasn’t used to his instincts being so close to surface and it was making him more nervous of outing himself. 

Spencer had been having fun with this team at the start, he was under the impression they would fold like the pervious one had with his underhand tactics but he had grown increasingly angry when they didn’t. One after another they had resisted and passed the tests no matter what tactics he employed to throw them off guard, even he had to begrudgingly admit they were a well balanced team and annoying loyal to each other. This was his last chance to break them, there was something different about the last Beta in the team and he was determined to get to the bottom of it. 

He gestured to the Beta to take a seat so the test could begin. He watched as the smaller man moved with a grace the others didn’t quite match, he was the smallest member of the team but not overly so. Very handsome with dark brunet hair and sparkling chocolate eyes, he was Italian by the looks of him and roughly average in power like the other Beta’s. However there was an edge to his eyes that held something Spencer couldn’t quite get to, scowling he started the recording and got to work. 

“Full name, rank and gender?”

His voice came out slick and smarmy like a slug as it assaulted Spike’s ears. 

“Constable Michelangelo Scarlatti, Beta.”

Spencer made a note on his laptop without making respectful eye contact with Spike. 

“What is your role in Team One?”

A frown flittered across Spike’s face but it wasn’t a rude question, just something was still putting his hackles up around the man. In fact he couldn’t close off his end of the bond and could feel his Omega instincts reaching out for his Alpha. 

“I am the demolitions expert and tactical technician.” 

Spike wasn’t going to give an inch to this man, he mastered his emotions and pulled the soothing, calming waves coming from Sam’s end of the bond to wrap around himself and get through this integration in one piece. 

“In Team One’s latest case lethal force was used to bring down the target, who was ordered to take the killing shot?”

Spencer raised a brow at the calm coming off the Beta, it was a sudden change but he couldn’t get anything from his aura anymore. It wasn’t uncommon for powerful Alpha’s to be able to block others and the team leaders had been able to with a degree of success but it had been the newest member who had blocked him completely. However a Beta shouldn’t be able to block him and he pushed harder to see if there was a reaction. Spike filtered his emotion carefully as he felt Spencer digging around to pick up on his aura, he was well aware he shouldn’t be able to block him but he could project to make it look like he wasn’t. The Doctor backed off when he felt the slight anxiousness, stress and determination under the calmness it looked like this Beta was just more experienced than the other two and better at filtering. 

“It was Sam, he had the solution and was Sierra One at the time, Ed was Sierra Two but it was Sam who was given the Scorpio order by the Sarge.”

Spike had to work hard to keep his face and voice blank as he spoke about his mate. He was proud of his strong Alpha mate although none of them liked it when Scorpio was called, his mate was at least strong enough to cope with it unlike others.

“The judgment was called in question when you returned. Did you agree with your leaders call Mr Scarlatti?”

It took Spike a second to reply, he had forgotten that technically when they had mated it was more binding than a standard marriage and his name should have changed. Had he been open about his gender he should be using his mate’s surname. It sent a wave of sadness and regret down the bond, he hadn’t meant to disrespect his mate so much, he knew Sam was aware of the customs and would have been excited at the thought. It was his stubborn pride that was hurting his wonderful Alpha.  
Spencer waiting impatiently as the other man seemed to space out on him, his emotions hadn’t changed but his mind seemed miles away. He cleared his throat loudly, tapping his thin fingers on the table in irritation, his foul scent rose in response to his anger at being ignored. It was the flare of horrible scent that snapped Spike out of his head, he grimaced on the inside and fought the urge to cover his nose again. 

“I agree completely with the decision taken by our team leader. None of us like it happening but sometimes there is no other option than Scorpio. If Sarge calls for the shot then either Sierra One or Two have to make the shot depending on who has the solution.”

Outside Sam was pacing with the force of Spike’s emotions flooding down the bond, he could already catch the odd stray thought along with the emotions. What was bothering him was the sheer amount of guilt, sadness and pain coming through all of a sudden, he was barely restraining himself from bursting through the door to get to this mate. He had no idea what had caused the flux of negative emotions as previously he had managed to help by sending and blocking for his Omega. He knew the man was trying to break them, he had pulled a lot of malice, hatred and disrespect from the Doctor when he had blocked him and Spike was his last chance to fail them.   
Spike was shaking with exhaustion as he answered questions and fought to keep the Alpha out of his aura, it took immense concentration to block without being discovered he was blocking even with Sam’s help. The questions were getting more and more complex and Spike knew he had to stick to the book for his answers. He could feel his muscles twitching in a spasm movement down his leg, even Sam’s presence wasn’t helping much since they weren’t in physical contact, he could only hope that the interview would soon be over. 

“You can go Mr Scarlatti, send your Sargent in after you.”

The man didn’t even say please which annoyed Spike further, he had been brought up with good manners and it grated against him. Spike rose from his chair, his hands curled into fists to stop his shaking becoming apparent to the Alpha as he left.   
As Spike left the room the rest of their team surged to their feet and surrounded the small Beta, the brunet exhaled and some of the tension drained out of his shoulders. Spike gestured to Greg and the Boss nodded, understanding what Spike was telling him without needing words. He strode through the door to face the Doctor knowing that the rest of the team would look after Spike until he could assist. 

Sam moved as close as he dared without arising suspicion, he desperately wanted to wrap his mate in his arms and sooth away the tension, pain and exhaustion that was clearly etched across Spike’s face. He had to settle for wrapping his smaller mate in calm, warming feelings down the bond and a standing close enough that their shoulders touched. Lou was crowding Spike from the other side so he was sandwiched between his Alpha and the Beta pack member. The contact was slowly calming Spike so he could allow his muscles to relax, he was still fighting his instincts to curl up in Sam’s arms and burrow into his mate’s scent gland but he knew that wasn’t possible till much later at home in their Den.   
Ed ushered the team out of the enclosed space and into the locker room out of sight of the briefing room, he knew Greg was going to be very angry by the time he finished with Spencer and he didn’t want any of the others taking the brunt by accident. The tactical team leader’s eyes were glued to the interaction between Sam and Spike, after seeing the younger Alpha waiting and then the two Beta’s going with him he knew there was something going on he didn’t know about. Ed watched as Lou ran interference between the pair and Jules, the female Alpha was trying her hardest to get to Sam but the dark skinned Beta wouldn’t allow it. In fact Lou was struggling to reign in his temper with his female team mate, she just wouldn’t accept Sam wasn’t interested in her and right now Lou knew Spike would react to her flirting with his mate. The Beta was struggling against the ingrained instinct to submit and allow the Alpha past him but he was a strong Beta and Jules wasn’t anywhere near Sam’s power level. 

“Just move Lou. Stop being stupid, if I want to go speak to Sam I will.”

The female Alpha layered her voice with Alpha persuasion but Lou stood firm, his broad frame a physical barrier blocking the way to Sam and Spike in the corner of the locker room. The Beta didn’t want anyone to disturb them as Sam comforted his Omega as much as he could without giving anything away. Ed narrowed his eyes on the Beta blocking Jules path, he wasn’t angry at Lou but he was curious to what was going on. Silently he moved closer to listen in while the others were distracted. 

“I’m not moving Jules, leave Sam alone.”

Lou was fierce but quiet in his rebuke, his muscles rippled and the hackles on the back of his neck stood up in warning of aggression that Jules ignored. Now Jules was by no means racist or prejudiced but she was a touch arrogant about her rare female Alpha status and she was under the impression the Lou was beneath her in the pack. 

“You’re just a Beta, move.”

The dark skinned male snarled at her, his grip on his temper fraying to breaking point when Ed quickly intervened. 

“Jules, back off now.”

Ed was stronger than Jules by far and he was firm in pushing her away from the enraged Beta. The team leader turned his back away from the spluttering female to calm the young Beta, he rested large hands on the firm shoulders to center and calm his pack mate. 

“Lou calm down buddy, you need to breathe.”

It took a few precious minutes to calm the young Beta and while they were both occupied Jules slipped past them and got to Sam. Both men turned when a low growl filled the room, it was savage, primal and dangerous and it wasn’t coming from Sam.   
While Ed and Lou had been distracted Jules had approached the pair in the corner, she was completely ignorant of the fact Sam was boxing his Omega in, leaning in as close as possible as he wasn’t able to gather his mate in his arms like he wanted. The blonde buried his head in Spike’s soft dark chestnut hair, inhaling his fake Beta scent but also the undertones of Spike’s real scent that only he could detect. That faint scent was the only thing keeping his Alpha in check right now and the large hand covering the t-shirt hiding his bonding mark. Spike pressed as close to Sam as he could risk, he could feel the steel hard planes of muscle even through Sam’s layers of clothing, the heat radiating from his Alpha was both soothing and arousing. Jules’s coppery scent reached them before she did, Sam had been vaguely aware of Lou keeping the pushy female away but he had been too focused on Spike to concentrate on much else. He felt his mate stiffen against him as the other Alpha approached them, lust was rolling through her scent as she took in the way Sam’s black shirt stretched over his chiseled chest. Spike’s Omega was so close to the surface after hours with that creep Spencer that he reacted without thinking. 

The growl that came from Spike was savage, his lip pulled back to expose his sharp canines in a hiss. His claws extended as his power surged forwards, the usual thrumming under his skin almost excited in being called into play. The heat in the room skyrocketed as Spike’s aura unleased its self from it’s usually very tight confinement, the oils, suppressors and chemicals hiding the Omega burned under the force of Spike’s anger. His unmistakable Omega presence filled the room, forcing even the Alpha’s to have to fight to stay on their feet under the pressure and sheer power. 

“You just couldn’t take no for an answer could you!” 

Spike hissed the words past his fangs as his eyes glowed with power, he knew in the back of his mind that this was it, there was no going back from here everyone would know. Somehow he couldn’t bring himself to care very much. He pushed his power out and over Jules, the Alpha was well below him in power and he watched as her eyes widened in fear as her knees gave out. 

“He told you time and time again that he wasn’t interested but you wouldn’t listen, I’ve had to watch you push your presence where it’s not wanted and I have had enough.”   
Jules wasn’t able to speak in her own defense, in fact she couldn’t move at all. She struggled and pushed back with her own power but it was useless, she was thoroughly overwhelmed by the man in front of her. She was scared for the first time in a long time, she had been completely unaware her team mate was an Omega not a Beta and to be so powerful he could rip her apart in seconds. Her instincts were screaming at her to submit. Spike watched the Alpha closely as she fought him, however he was not only more powerful he was defending his bond mate and she wouldn’t win. He pushed harder, pressing her into the ground with his presence alone. He was so focused on punishing her he hadn’t realized he was making it hard for the others to stand until Sam placed a warm, grounding hand on his lower back. 

“Spike that’s enough love.”

He turned once to his Alpha and buried his face his chest, those large warm hands soothing down his back and neck. Sam cupped the back of his Omega’s neck and gave the pressure point a firm squeeze, this was a technique used to calm a mated Omega but it only worked when their mated Alpha did it. Spike purred at the warmth and arousal that spread through his body from the points of contact from his mate, the calming influence made it possible to withdraw his power back inside his body. As the pressure receded the others picked themselves up off the floor in varying states of pain it was Ed who recovered first as Greg stepped forward into the room, his eyes were hard, his scent was angry. 

“What is going on here?” 

The low rumble of anger made everyone look at the Boss as he prowled forward, his eyes were locked onto the figures of his best sniper and bomb technician cuddled close in the center of the room. Jules was still on the floor at Spike’s feet, her breath coming in pants as full body shivers caused her to tremble all over. 

“Erm …” 

Spike’s darkened chocolate eyes were round with sudden fear as he took in the whole team in front of him and his Sargent who had apparently witnessed the whole thing. For once Spike was lost for words and had no idea how to get himself out of the mess he had just created. He had just outed himself and most likely his mate in the most spectacular way he could have.


	3. Under the Stars

Chapter 3. Under the stars 

Greg looked from one face to another in the locker room, most of his team were pale, drawn and shaking with the after effects of Spike’s power outburst. The only one unaffected was Sam who was stood behind Spike just to the right side, he was relaxed but braced in case Spike needed him but the power his mate just displayed had the opposite effect on him to everyone else. The blonde met his Sargent’s raised gaze with his own calm blue one, he would only interfere if Spike wanted him to.

“Someone want to explain?” 

As one the team’s gaze turned to Spike, no one moved or spoke. 

“It was my fault Sarge, I lost my temper with Jules.” 

Greg could pretty much imagine what had happened, he could also join the dots and work out why he could smell Omega. It conformed his and Ed’s theory at least and he would to wait to find out more but it did throw in some questions between Sam and Spike. The way the blonde Alpha should over the smaller brunet told Greg more than words, he could clearly see the protective, possessive stance for what it was. 

“Spike come with me.”

The Omega nodded sadly in acceptance, only Ed was stood where he could see the quick touch Sam gave Spike down his back in reassurance. The bald headed Alpha caught Greg’s eyes as he led Spike away to the briefing room, Ed would keep an eye on the others while the Boss got to the bottom of it all on Spike’s end. The older man gestured for Spike to take a seat and once he did, he himself sat next to him with a comforting squeeze to his shoulder. 

“Want to tell me what’s been going on Spike?”

Spike raised gleaming chocolate eyes to meet his friend and leader’s eyes, he knew Greg would never kick him out of SRU but it was still a frightening thought. 

“I’m so sorry Boss, I never meant to keep it from you but I’m an Omega. I hid under suppressors, blockers and oils so I would show up as a Beta instead. It became second nature after police academy, training then joining SRU. I honestly didn’t mean to lose my temper with Jules, she was just pushing my buttons and after having to sit through Spencer trying to dig at my aura I was at breaking point.”

The older Alpha could see that the Omega was close to tears, he had been put through the emotional ringer today and Greg really didn’t want to add to it but there were questions he needed answers to. The rest could wait for another day. 

“Spike did Doctor Spencer discover what you are?”

The brunet shook his head, he could feel Sam sending down their bond as his mate wrestled with his own control in the other room. 

“Are you okay with this going public knowledge if I file the paper work for getting you reclassed as an Omega?” 

Greg knew it wouldn’t be easy but Spike was the only bomb expert active in any of the teams in SRU at the moment and there was no replacement so he was invaluable in that respect. There was also the fact that they couldn’t get rid of the Omega just because of his gender, the team had passed all the tests with highest scores of any of the other teams which meant that there were no grounds to spilt them up. The only issue would come from Spike lying about his gender but it wasn’t the first time and Greg had more than enough power to smooth that over for his pack mate. The Alpha wanted to ask if his friend was mated but that was very personal question and not one that needed to be answered right now, as long as he was still taking his suppressors no one had any say if he was mated or not. 

“Well I’m not sure I want to be shouting it from the rooftops but I’m not ashamed of who I am anymore. I’m guessing we are safe enough as a team to report it and it not be a problem other than me getting a slap on the wrist for not declaring myself.”

That at least made Greg smile softly at the smaller man.

“There isn’t much they can do to us as a team or you other than that, the armed forces still can’t afford bad press over this equal rights movement and you’re not the only one to suddenly re declare your gender since it came about. Don’t worry about that side of it, what we do need to sort is this situation with Jules.”

This was the part that Spike was dreading, he wasn’t even sure if Sam wanted him to tell all just yet and the Omega knew there would still be issues with Jules even when it all came into the open. His instincts were pulling at him, there was a small part of him that still wanted to bring the female Alpha to her knees and end her threat to his mate. Greg watched with fascination the play of emotions across Spike’s pretty but handsome face. 

“I understand Sarge, can I ask that it not be today? I’m not sure I can cope with it just now.”

Greg nodded in understanding sympathy. 

“Alright but first thing in the morning it will have to be dealt with.”

Spike relaxed slightly and stood to leave, just as he got to the door he turned to the tall Alpha still sat at the table. 

“Thank you Greg.”

A true smile broke across the weathered but ruggedly handsome face of his commander and friend. He knew Spike was grateful and he would get the full story soon, for now he needed to confer with Ed and see what had happened with the rest of the team. 

Most of the team had gone home, in the end Ed had managed to convince Lou to go too. They were all tired and worn out after the tests and then the incident on top of that no one was up too much, Ed watched as everyone except Sam went home. Both Greg and he had suspicious about Sam and Spike but sometimes pack members did form strong bonds like they had without mating so until it was confirmed they would do nothing. Ed kept his eyes on Sam as the blonde Alpha leaned back against the lockers and closed his blue orbs, the team leader knew this was a technique all young Alpha’s learnt when they needed to ground themselves but Ed hadn’t seen Sam use it before. The tension still didn’t leave Sam’s broad shoulders but his pulsing aura did recede back behind his walls, it was only by opening their bond fully and wrapping his essence around Spike’s he was finally able to wrestle his own control back. His bright blue eyes snapped open and on the door the second before it opened to reveal Spike and Greg. The elder Alpha gave Spike a gentle pat on the shoulder while talking softly. 

“Get yourself home Spike, I will deal with the paperwork side and the team can be dealt with tomorrow.”

Spike nodded gave the Boss a tired but pleased smile in response, the Omega was swaying on his feet by now the energy he had used and the integration catching up with him. Before he could stumble and fall Sam was beside him with a warm, heavy arm wrapped around his waist to keep him steady on his feet. 

“Come on Spike, you are in no condition to drive.”

The Omega sagged against his mate’s firm hold and allowed him to navigate them down to the car and home, he was barley conscious by the time they arrived home and only half registered Sam carrying him upstairs into bed. Spike nuzzled into Sam’s chest as the tension drained out him as he succumbed to sleep, safe and protected in his Alpha’s arms. 

Back at headquarters found Greg sat in the briefing room with Ed and a strong mug of coffee each. The two Alpha’s sat looking out the windows at the bright lights below them lost in their own thoughts, it was late but Ed knew Greg needed to sort this in his head before facing the team in the morning. The team leader knew it was his job to sit and wait until Greg was ready to speak and he was quite happy to wait, slowly sipping his hot coffee he crossed one ankle over his muscled thigh and got comfortable. Greg got to the very dregs of his coffee before he had ordered his thoughts enough to speak, knowing that Ed was still sat there. 

“Spike is an Omega. He is happy enough to file for reclassification and the knowledge to be made public but Doctor Spencer didn’t find out so it won’t impact on that report at least. Spike certainly isn’t the first in the past few months since the new laws were passed and I highly doubt he will be the last so that won’t cause too much trouble. We have enough power as team one to protect him anyway and he is irreplaceable in his position as bomb expert for the next few years regardless. What worries me is the team itself, I really don’t know what set Spike off but Jules is going to be a problem regardless. I think we need to pull Spike in first alone and get some real answers before we deal with the team as whole, and of course there is Sam, what do we do about him?”

Ed took his time in processing the flood of information, including the confirmation of their theory that Spike was an Omega before answering. 

“I think you are right, we need to pull Spike first and get to the bottom of a few things before the confrontation with the rest of the team. As for Sam I suspect we are correct there too and they are at least interested in each other if not courting already. In which case the problem will be Jules first off and the top brass once the knowledge gets out.”   
Greg sighed and scrubbed his hand over his tired eyes before meeting Ed’s gaze. 

“Look let’s at least get some sleep, it’s been a long day and I get the feeling it’s going to be a longer one tomorrow.”

The two left together the weight of the day’s events heavy on their shoulders and in their hooded, tired eyes. It was going to be a long haul from here but they would make it, they always did. 

Tired chocolate eyes narrowed at the rain pounding down upon them as they entered the locker room the next morning, they were already soaked through just from the dash between the shelter of the house to the car on the way to work. Spike could feel the rain as a bad omen for the day as he rubbed a towel over his face and to dry his hair back into his signature spikey hair style. He felt Sam brush against his back in a soft caress of support and comfort, their bond hummed strong and vibrant in the back of his mind as the touch relaxed him enough to smile up at his bigger mate. Sam was keeping a close eye on his Omega today, he could feel how drained and sluggish the other felt but all he could do was offer small comfort and the sharing of his own strength through the bond. The blonde tensed when Greg came over, even though he trusted the Sarge implacably it was an instinctual response he couldn’t quite stamp down on quick enough after the previous day’s events. 

“Good morning Sarge, I’m guessing you want me?” 

Greg nodded at Spike with a smile on his tired face. 

“If you don’t mind, I think we need to clear a few things up before facing everyone today.”

As much as Sam wanted to argue - and as Spike’s Alpha he technically could – he knew this was for the best. They had discussed this happening before they came to work and it was up to Spike if he wanted to confirm their mating or not. It was the best way to avoid high command accusing Sam of forcing himself and the bond Spike, it also meant Sam was leaving the choice to Spike. The Omega lightly brushed his aura over the open bond in a mental caress and thanks for his Alpha’s support as he followed the Boss into the briefing room. 

Spike knew he was going to have to answer all the questions he had avoided after the incident and wasn’t really looking forward to it but he was resigned to the fact, he did at least feel better than yesterday especially after talking to his mate earlier that morning. 

“I am sorry about this Spike but unfortunately there is things I need to know to complete your paperwork so just bear with me.”

The brunet dropped into a chair with a sigh and a nod.

“You understand your reclassification will be active from the moment I submit the change, which is now as we are going through the form?”  
Spike nodded, he wasn’t too bothered with this part, the whole team was aware of many active members of the public services and armed forces reclassifying since the new laws came in. 

“Alright then, that’s done and coming up as active so the commander is looking at your file now. Is there going to be any conflict with the rest of the team due to your change in classification that you can foresee?”

The Sarge looked over the laptop screen at the Omega sat opposite him, he knew Spike would understand the unasked question hidden under the official wording. 

“No Sarge, I don’t have a problem with anyone on the team. I am more than happy to keep my position on team one, my change will not affect my work. I over reacted due to stress of the interrogation yesterday then Jules pushed me too far, I apologize for my behavior it was unbecoming of my station.”

Greg was taking notes as Spike spoke, since it was an official situation it had to be by the book. The Alpha clicked the next question and even his eyebrow rose at the wording before he read it out. 

“Are you currently carrying a litter or planning to share your next heat?”

There was a strangled noise from Spike that Greg guessed was an attempt not to burst out laughing at that poorly worded question. It was also funny to see the look on the Boss’s face as he had to ask that awkward question even though Spike was slightly embarrassed himself he managed to keep his face and voice neutral. 

“No I am not currently carrying a litter and I am planning on sharing my next heat.”

The taller man wasn’t as successful at keeping his face straight as the surprise he was feeling was currently all over his face.

“Okay. So I am guessing you are courting an Alpha then?”

Spike didn’t manage to hide the laugh this time as he replied. 

“HaHaHa. No I am not being courted Boss but I am mated.”

It took a few seconds for Greg to register what Spike had said even as he was typing the information into the laptop. 

“So you’re mated? And your mated rank and name is?”

That took Spike by surprise for a second as he realized now was the time to confess. Although they hadn’t had an official ceremony the moment they had mated and Spike had been bitten they were for all legal intents and purposes married, bound and mated for life. That meant that technically Spike’s surname had now changed from Michelangelo Scarlatti to Michelangelo Braddock and the moment gave the name the Boss would know exactly who his mate was. Taking a deep breath Spike looked Greg in the eye and spoke. 

“Yes I am mated although not through a ceremony yet. My name is Constable Michelangelo Braddock.”

Sam felt the moment Spike gave his surname through the bond. He was pleased that all he could feel from his mate was contentment at having his name but he was surprised Spike had given it so quickly. It wasn’t that Spike was embarrassed to be his mate, Sam had been firm in that it was Spike’s choice if he publicly wanted to declare the change but his Alpha pride couldn’t deny he was happy about the fact. 

Greg blinked slowly at the Omega watching him through carefully blank eyes. It wasn’t that much of a surprise that he and Ed had been correct in their suspicions of the two younger member’s relationship, it was the fact they were already mated and bonded without anyone knowing. Greg had only thought they had been courting at the most. 

“Your Alpha is Constable Samuel W. Braddock?”

Since it was an official meeting Greg had to make sure Spike confirmed verbally. 

“Yes my mate and Alpha is Sam Braddock.”

The computer flashed up a verbal confirmation box that Greg ticked to confirm that Spike had given the complete wording. 

“You are aware that there will have to be a hearing with both of you present to determine whether you being on the same team will be an issue?”

Spike had already guessed this was going to be the case and more than likely it would involve Sam’s father as well as their commanding officer. 

“Yes Sarge, I am aware of that.”

Greg nodded as he completed the last question and submitted the form, it was still active so it looked like it was being watched as they completed it. Greg guessed it wouldn’t take long for the top brass to be in touch with Sam’s father and to demand a meeting. Spike had been forewarned of this possibility by Sam that morning, as Sam wasn’t close to his father anymore and he hadn’t approved of Sam not re-joining the Army Spike wasn’t expecting him to be happy with his son’s mating. The Alpha closed the laptop and observed Spike as he turned off the recording equipment to slightly signal the official part had finished. Spike slumped into the chair with a sigh as soon as he saw Greg turn off the equipment. He appreciated that Greg had kept it as short as possible and only asked the questions he needed Spike to answer, a lot of them his Boss could fill in himself which had made the process quicker. Greg stood and stretched, it had still taken them a while to complete and sitting hunched over a laptop was never comfortable when you are used to heavy action most days. 

“Alright Spike?”

The question was soft, concerned and held an affectionate note that had been absent during the official questioning. The Omega smiled gratefully up at the Sarge as he rose to his feet, rolling the kinks out of his own shoulders and rubbing a hand over his mating mark subconsciously for comfort. 

“Yeah, guess so Sarge. Now what next?”

Greg nudged the smaller man out of the door as he replied. 

“Now we go break the news to rest of the team and deal with the fallout.”

Spike shivered slightly at the thought of Jules’s reaction and lightly pouted which made Greg laugh at the younger man.

“Come on, she’s not that bad is she?”

Narrowed chocolate eyes glared into the distance in sudden anger at the reminder of Jules after the previous day’s events.

“Right now Sarge, I am not sure I can face her without breaking her pretty nose unless she stops flirting and trying to get on my mate. There is only so much I can take when it’s right in front of me and she can clearly see he isn’t responding or even remotely interested”.

Greg’s dark eyes widened in shock, he knew Jules was pushy and once she had set her sights on someone she was used to getting her own way but Sam was already mated. It was a crime to try and take someone else’s mate and by Law technically Spike had every right to remove the threat, especially as they were already mated when Jules started stepping up her efforts. The older Alpha looked down when he felt the black rage flittering through Spike’s shields, he narrowed his dark eyes on his pack mate, and just how strong was Spike? Greg knew the higher ups would demand a testing of power level from both parties of the mating bond but he was interested to see just how high up on the scale the Omega was. 

It was Ed that noticed them enter the gym first. Everyone else was being put through some rigorous exercise drills to test fitness and reaction times, the bonus was that everyone was too out of breath to consider trying to ask questions. The team leader looked over Spike curiously, the Omega didn’t look stressed or upset so that was a good sign. Ed had also been watching Sam closely as the younger man was staying far away from Jules as possible. Greg let loose a loud, piercing whistle that had the whole team stopping mid movement and too attention. 

The team gathered around the Boss, all except Sam were panting and sweating to a certain degree even though they had only been going half an hour. The older Alpha gave Ed a quick smirk to show his amazement at his friend’s choice of drills. 

“Everyone in the briefing room, quick break before we hit the timed section.”

There was an answering groan from all of them as they trooped past Greg into the briefing room and slumped into chairs. Lou looked up at Greg with wide, pleading eyes.

“Come on Sarge, we went through all this with Spencer do we really have to do it again so soon?”

Greg cast an impressed look at the youngest member of the team, he certainly had those killer puppy dog eyes down, and he must have been taking lessons from Spike. 

“I am afraid Lou that not everyone cleared their personal best last time and Team 2’s scores weren’t far from ours so we need to be better.”

Lou accepted that explanation but pouted as he twisted in his seat to pop a crick in his back before looking at their leader expectantly, the Beta wondered what they had all been called for this time it wasn’t normal to interrupt a gym session. He cast bright eyes over Spike sat next to him with Sam on his other side, he could only assume it was to do with his pack mate’s. Clearing his throat in slight awkwardness Greg started to address the team as one. 

“You all know there was an incident yesterday. Now I am not going to explain in detail at the moment but are some facts you need to know. Team one does not judge, we do not push away our team mates not matter your own feelings. Remember this. The incident brought to light the fact that our very own bomb technician is an Omega.”

Here Greg held his hand up for silence, for once he was emitting his own powerful aura over them. It wasn’t often their team Alpha used his power and sometimes they forgot just how powerful he was but they could all feel it now and it kept them all silent. 

“It is Spike’s choice if he tells you more of his own story to tell, all you need to know is that I have backed him to change his classification officially and I have told him in no uncertain terms that he has his teams backing. I want you all to speak now if this is going to be a problem for anyone to remain part of this pack.”

Although he was speaking to the team as a whole both he and Ed had their eyes fixed of Jules who had gone white at the statement. Wordy was the first to speak up. 

“No problems here Boss.”

The large Beta turned to his friend before continuing. 

“I understand completely why you kept quiet, you are our pack mate, and classification doesn’t make a difference to me. Never believed all that rot about Omegas being weaker anyway.”

Spike had to swallow a few times to control himself as he locked shinning chocolate eyes on his pack mate. He felt rather than saw Sam shift beside him and offer Wordy a genuine smile. 

"Thanks Wordy, means a lot bud.”

Next was Lou who just nudged his best friend and grinned, he didn’t need to say anything. Ed raised one eyebrow at the exchange, looked like Lou was in the loop about Spike at least before the rest of them. He walked over and clapped a large, heavy hand on the smaller Omega’s shoulder in silent support.

“Glad you felt you could tell us at last Spike, anything you need we are here.”

Ed was a man of few words and although Spike had known the two older Alpha’s supported him it was nice to hear in front of everyone else, the show of support made him feel better at least. Sam pressed his thigh against his mate’s as he wasn’t sure Spike was ready to reveal all just yet but he felt the tension drop a little bit through the bond at the contact. Everyone’s eyes were currently on Jules who has gone from white as a sheet to slowly getting redder and redder. 

“What the hell?! How on earth can you be an Omega? And how are you going to carry on with the team, Omegas are the weakest for a reason.”

To be honest Spike wasn’t surprised by Jules’s attitude, it was common especially among Alpha’s to consider Omegas the weaker sex and Jules’s was more opinionated since she was a female Alpha. 

Jules couldn’t believe everyone had just accepted an Omega into the team. She was looked from one to the other in disgust, even though it was Spike who was a solid member of the team she just couldn’t see it. The previous day’s events didn’t help since she now didn’t understand Spike’s problem, as far as she was concerned as an Omega he was well below her in the pecking order and had no right to challenge her. Her anger, humiliation and frustration was building as she watched them all just agree until it exploded out of her. She surged to her feet and snarled at the Omega, her hackles rose and she bared her teeth in threat. Spike raised his eyes when he heard the snarl, he knew Jules would be the one to react of all but even he hadn’t expected her to be so aggressive in her disagreement. Spike’s Omega rose to the challenge she was presenting and he pulled his own lip back to expose his fangs, his own hackles were rising but he stilled when he felt Sam stir beside him. Even Jules fell silent when she felt the pure wave of power, looking around the room she tried to pinpoint where it was coming from. The Beta’s moved closer together and backed away, they could all feel that the power was stronger than anything they had felt before and the urge to whine and bare their throats was strong. Sam got to his feet, he was perfectly balanced, and his weight centred and in full control but there was a dark anger building behind those glittering blue eyes. His voice was a low, sensuous rumble of dark threat that sent a shiver down Spike’s spine. 

“You are a disgrace to the name of an Alpha. Never should an Alpha even think that an Omega is weaker, could you control both your own power and someone else’s at the same time? Could you carry a litter for 7 to 8 months and still maintain the same level of fitness and power throughout? There is nothing weak about being an Omega, especially a male one.”

As Sam spoke his aura was building up, the pressure in the room was becoming unbearable for everyone except Spike. Since he was Sam’s mate his aura would never crush him and even if he wasn’t he had enough of his own power to hold against the onslaught. However even Greg and Ed were panting, struggling to catch their breath by now. Spike figured it was time to intervene when Jules crashed to floor unable to hold herself up under the pressure, the only reason the others hadn’t fallen was that they were either holding onto something or each other to keep upright. The Omega stood, he could almost feel Jules’s surprise that he could stand let alone move but for now he ignored her. Focused completely on his Alpha, Spike ran a soothing hand along the bare skin of Sam’s arm. The physical touch was instant grounding for them but Spike fully opened their mental bond too allow his emotions to sooth and calm to angry Alpha. 

“It’s okay Sam, I know you don’t think like that but you might want to reign it in a bit before you crush her lungs.”

The blonde looked down at his mate, he hadn’t meant to release so much power and hurt the others but he could stand her words directed towards his mate. It took him a minute or two and a bit of help from Spike down the bond for the Alpha to get his power back under his iron control but he managed it. Once the huge pressure had lifted the others were able to breathe properly again, all of them were panting and struggling to catch their breath as they staggered to chairs to collapse in. Sam felt Spike lean against him briefly while the others were occupied, the heat from his mate’s body burned a line of awareness down his own side through the thin workout clothing they were wearing. All Sam could currently think about was taking his Omega back to their Den and showing him just how wrong Jules’s was, he didn’t like the little seed of doubt her words had planted in his mate’s head. He sent a gentle but firm mental caress down the bond before nudging Spike back to his chair and seating himself as close as possible, he was still feeling very protective of his mate at the moment. Greg was the first to recover enough to speak. 

“I think that Jules now knows to keep her opinions to herself for a while. I take it no one else has a problem with Spike?”

Everyone shook their heads in the no gesture as none of them could speak just yet. 

“Take 5 then report back to the gym, the session hasn’t ended yet.”

Greg didn’t wait for a response as he walked out, he knew Ed would follow and out of the corner of his eye he could see Sam walking just behind Spike to make sure he kept his body between his mate’s and the other team members. The others stayed slumped in the chairs trying to recover as Ed left to follow the Boss into the gym. He spotted Greg stood with Sam and Spike before heading over, obviously there was more to this tale than even he knew. The older Alpha waved Ed over as he saw him approach. 

“Ed there is more you need to know but I wanted to check with Spike first that he was okay to share this bit just yet. Allow me to introduce you to Constable Omega Michelangelo Braddock.”

It took and embarrassing amount of seconds for the information to compute in Ed’s brain, there was only one way that a name changed in a team like theirs and for Spike’s name to have changed to Braddock there could only be one answer. 

“You’re mated?”

There was no disgust, anger or anything other than genuine surprise in Ed’s voice. It was more that Spike had been able to hide the fact he was mated from the rest of the team over the fact he was actually mated. Spike gave Ed a small smile as he answered. 

“Yes Ed, my Alpha and mate, Samuel Braddock.”

Sam gave Spike a soft glance that spoke volumes as the young Alpha wrapped a muscled arm around the smaller man’s petite waist to tug him even closer to his side. Greg smiled softly at their actions before turning back to Ed, he lead the other Alpha to the other side of the gym to allow the mated pair a few minutes together alone. 

“I wanted to make sure you knew so when the mess descends on us from the higher ups you’re in the know too. I just didn’t want to push Spike too far yet, this is all so new to him and Jules is going to be problem. They will want them tested too, I want one of us with each of them as I doubt they will allow them to stay together especially if Sam’s father gets involved which I bet he will.”

The team leader patted the Sarge on the arm in support.

“Of course we will be with them, they are our pack after all and I think Sam needs as much support as Spike in this. I get the impression from his very paternal bond with you and to some extent me that his Sire is going to an issue too.”

Spike relaxed into Sam’s hold when the older Alpha’s moved away to give them space, he knew they didn’t have long but he needed this bit of comfort from his Alpha. The warmth from the solidly muscled body surrounding him was helping to ground his own emotions that had risen in repose to the hurtful things Jules had said. Spike knew that Sam wasn’t fooled and could feel his upset and hurt but they didn’t have time to deal with it all now, the more Sam felt the pain his mate was in the more likely he was to lash out at Jules again. Spike snuggled closer and nuzzled his head under his mate’s chin, Sam rubbed his scent gland across Spike’s soft hair in response the intimate act of scenting each other doing a lot to calm their frayed nerves. Sam pulled back just slightly and dropped his arms from around Spike just as the others filed into the gym. The Omega only just managed to bite back the whine at the loss of warmth as his mate stepped away, he let out a low sigh as everyone re-entered the gym and training picked up again. Within 10 minutes no one had any energy to speak anyway, it seemed Ed’s plan was work them so hard they wouldn’t even remember their own name let alone give each other a hard time about anything.


	4. Attention Shoppers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes from the episode Attention Shoppers, some of the dialogue is taken straight from the episode but some of it has been changed to suit the story line here. Not beta read so any mistakes are mine. Enjoy.

Chapter 4. Attention Shoppers. 

The secretary knocked on her boss’s door with slightly trembling hands, the missive in her hands felt like it was burning her skin it was making her that nervous. Jane Cooper had been in this office three years now and she knew a bit about the tension between the General and his son but she had never seen him so angry as this morning. She had been dispatched to find the relevant information to either confirm or deny the rumours and she had been successful, after all it was her job but after being unable to resist Jane had looked at the classified piece of paper and was shocked. The General was not known for accepting anything but the best and she just knew this news was going to be taken as bad, there was a trickle of fear worming its way into her mind as she heard his call to enter. 

“Come in Miss Cooper.”

Taking a deep breath she opened the door and walked calmly to the General’s huge desk. He was a big man, still in his prime even though his hair was starting to show the very slight signs of greying and he towered over his small secretary. A tiny curl of pleasure fluttered through him at the sight of her rigidly locked spine and carefully blank face, he was a powerful man and he liked the fact he could still strike fear into his employees it meant they would never dare disappoint him. However Jane was made from rather stern stuff and her voice didn’t once waver as she spoke.

“Sir I have the file you asked for, it came straight from the Commanders office.”

The General allowed his anger to show briefly, it appeared that at least part of the rumours were true then if the Commander had the file before it had been sent to him. 

“That will be all. Make sure I am not interrupted for the next hour.”

He dismissed her with a wave of his hand and took the file. He didn’t bother to look up as she left the room, shutting the heavy door quietly behind herself. The file was thicker than he was expecting considering what he had heard, leaning back in his expensive leather chair he began to read. 

Reclassification Form  
Police (Armed Force) - SRU – Team One   
Rank - Constable   
Name - Michelangelo Scarlatti (Spike)  
Position - Demolitions and Tactical Technician   
Classification – Beta  
Constable Michelangelo Scarlatti has made a request to change his classification. He has provided medical evidence to confirm the reclassification as correct. This is in accordance to the new laws preceding over the Armed Forces Command, which now include the Police, Fire and rescue services.   
‘In serving your country in any capacity all personal can be of any dynamic, there is no restrictions on Alpha, Beta or Omega entering into any of the Armed Forces. They must pass all the exams, including the physical before entry. All dynamics are required to take suppressors regardless of gender. In the case of a mated personnel or a mating that takes place after successful entry then the commanding officer will have derestriction to clear or deny a change is circumstance where appropriate. Any officer that is in doubt should be referred to Medical and High Command for further examination and permission.’   
Please list any changes below:  
New Data   
Armed Force - SRU – Team One   
Rank - Constable   
Name - Michelangelo Braddock (Spike)  
Position – Demolitions and Tactical Technician   
Classification – Omega  
Status – Mated (Confirmed)  
Spouse – Alpha Constable Samuel W. Braddock

A haze of red descended into the man’s eyes as he battled with his anger, he was grinding his teeth with effort it was taking to keep control. The General stared down at the last line of the form, what followed was a list of both the Omega’s details, medical history and evidence confirming the reclassification as well as the same for his son. To add to the anger he was feeling there was a full service history for his son as well as the Omega in the file, he had never forgiven his wayward son for leaving the Army and joining the lowly police force. Even though SRU was considered harder than some of the Special Forces to get into he really didn’t care, this situation was the last straw he needed to have a meeting with his so called son. He pressed the intercom button and barked orders to his secretary. 

“Rearrange my meeting this afternoon. Contact High Command Office and arrange for me to see the Chief of Police in the next hour.”

Jane had jumped when the voice boomed through the speaker, the General was normally very formal, sometimes a bit rude but never so brusque. Shaking slightly at the thought of just how angry he must be she dialled the needed number and set about following orders. 

“Of course Sir. I will inform you of the exact meeting time shortly.”

The General sat back in his chair, the anger was still very much evident on his face but his impressive intellect was now working behind cold blue eyes as he read through the information supplied with the form. There was a lot of information on this Omega his son had mated with, he was at least top scoring in his team, a specialist in his field and the only active member of any of the SRU teams with his particular skills. That wasn’t nearly enough to impress him though. He was an average man with little to no breeding evident, his son had clearly disregarded all social protocols for mating. The General was more than a little pissed off that not only had his son gone against his wishes to return to the Army he had also mated without permission and to a low class Omega at that. There would be a reckoning as soon as he got his hands on his Son. His building internal list of reasons his son had disobeyed him was interrupted by his secretary buzzing him on the intercom. 

“Sir? I have confirmed your meeting with the Chief of Police”

A pleased snarl formed on the handsome face, he was glad he was a well-respected General even in the police circles. He made sure he kept his opinions to himself when needed but only because it suited him to be able to manipulate the department. 

“Yes. Good. When?”

“At 9:30 Sir, I have ordered the car to be brought round now.”

He cut off the call without a word and stood, with deft movements he pulled on his great coat and uniform hat. Locking his desk drawers on his way passed he excited his office and stalked down to the ordered limo waiting for him. The chief of Police was at least a respected Alpha, even though he wasn’t nearly as important as himself they did at least get on. That would make it easier to press an urgent meeting with his son out of the man. 

The chief of Police was an older man, iron grey hair still cut regulation short, he had been surprised when an urgent alert had come through that morning to his office from the medical unit of SRU. This had been happening a bit recently as the laws had changed and members of the Armed forces officially changing their secondary gender. Medical had been kept busy with the usual injuries and then reclassification examinations which took time and had to be done by senior medical staff members for security purposes. He opened the now active file and read along with the updates coming through from medical first then the commanding officer of SRU Team One as he conducted the required interview to file for reclassification. A grey eyebrow rose as he finished reading the now completed form, by the time his phone rang informing him of the requested meeting from General Braddock he really wasn’t surprised and knew this ‘request’ wasn’t such of choice more a demand form the other alpha. There wasn’t any secret in the upper brass of military of how angry the General was at his up and coming Alpha son opting out of the military to join the Police Force. The young Braddock heir had been a leading member of JTF 2 (Joint Task Force 2, Canada’s elite Special Operations counter-terrorism force) but after serving out two tours he left for SRU. It's not well known but it is contained in his file that was now attached to an open reclassification form that during an operation in Afghanistan, while Sam was serving as a sniper, his unit was clearing out an area and he was told that he was cleared to fire. When the gunfire had died down, and a body count reported in, Sam was devastated to find out that one of the dead was his teammate and friend. After Sam returned from tour he never kept this fact a secret, nor will he ever hide what he's done in the army -- however, it does bring him pain, and guilt whenever it's brought up. The Chief flicked threw the file until he found Sam’s medical psych forms, it was all there. It has been noted on his psych evaluations since he arrived at SRU that he still struggles with what has happened. Reading on into more detail about the young Alpha’s background in the armed forced it is was stated that Sam had served in Task Force K-Bar, the main special operations team led by US Special Forces during the initial invasion of Afghanistan. This would meant that he had served at least 7 years in the armed forces. 

If Chief Saunders thought about it honestly he agreed with the young Braddock leaving the Army, from what his file said it was clear the young man had done more than his fair share and was suffering for it. On the subject of being honest with himself the Chief wasn’t keen on the General Braddock at all, for all the other man was a well-respected General he clearly wasn’t a good Alpha or Sire towards his son. The whole part of being an Alpha was to protect, support and raise your offspring not bully and barrow beat them into submission without care or thought. The fact that this reclassification form was also filing an official mating for Sam to the Omega being reclassified without his father’s permission said a lot. He had just closed the file on his computer when his assistant knocked on the door and opened it for General Braddock to stride through. The Chief rose from his seat and offered a large hand to the other man, he could feel the other Alpha trying to subtly dominate him and firmed up his own grip in response until Braddock backed off to take a seat opposite the Chief. 

“Good afternoon Chief Saunders.”

The General at least managed to keep his voice polite and pleasant, despite the anger still visible in the tense lines of the Alpha’s body. 

“Good afternoon General Braddock, how are you this fine day?”

Alexander Saunders was much better at keeping his voice polite and interested, his posture was relaxed and unhurried which he knew would be annoying the other Alpha. It gave Saunders a shiver of satisfaction when he saw the line in that strong jaw tighten in obvious displeasure at his jovial tone. 

“I could be better Alex.” 

He got a raised grey eyebrow but no comment on the use of his first name, they were on first name terms at functions and other social settings. The General continued without waiting for Alex to comment. 

“I take it you have been alerted about the recent developments with my son?” 

Alex nodded and indicated his computer on the desk between them. 

“I have. In fact I had just finished reading the relevant files when you arrived. I take it you were also informed this morning?”

He got an angry, stiff nod in confirmation before continuing. 

“I also take it you don’t approve and want me to arrange a meeting with your son and his new mate as soon as possible?”

A shark like smile crossed the chiselled jaw line that made him look more intimidating than handsome and it made Alex feel sorry for the young Braddock pair that was about to get a face to face meeting with an angry General. 

The meeting wrapped up quickly after that, neither man was won’t to engage in idle chatter and it was clear to Alex that the General wasn’t wasting any time till he got his hands on his wayward son. Alex sighed as he picked the phone once the General had left, he had a rather unpleasant meeting to arrange, if team one was lucky they would be out on call for a few days and be unable to attend. That would at least give the young pair a few days grace before having to face the very angry alpha wanting to tear them apart. 

Greg rubbed a hand over his tired eyes when he read the message left for him with Winnie at the desk, not only were they back on active call duty even after Spencer had tried his hardest to fail them as a team there was now a request form the Chief of Police for Sam and Spike to attend asap. Well there was no way Greg was letting either young man go alone, he at least and maybe Ed if they could get away with it would be going to that particular meeting. The alpha startled out of his troubled thoughts as Ed entered the room in full tactical gear, he looked his gaze with his friend handing him the missive before heading out go change into his own gear. Ed’s voice followed him out of the room. 

“We are going with them right? You know that this will all be because Sam’s dad got wind of it all and this is the only way he can get too see Sam.”  
The taller just raised a hand in response as he padded silently away to the locker room, Ed would get the message and it was now just waiting to see when their younger pack members would be dragged in front of General Braddock for integration. However that would have to wait as no sooner as Greg finished wrestling on his gear the alarm started blaring, the two alphas shot away to call the rest of team one to respond as fast as possible. 

“Team One suit up!”

Everyone scrambled to obey and team one were out of the door and into the SUV’s within 4 minutes, no matter the issues they had been having lately they were still the team with the fastest suit up record. They had taken all 3 SUV’s and spilt into their natural groups with the only sign to any problems was Lou who had corralled Jules into the SUV with Greg and Ed rather than push her luck and try to get into the same transport as Sam. Spike had gone with his alpha automatically, he was still a little clingy after the recent events and didn’t want to be very far from the blond alpha. Sam could feel Spike’s upset down the bond and he too shared the desire to stay close to each other, to be honest he was very surprised that team one had been cleared to return to active duty but they were still the best. The team of SUV’s arrived at the mall in a squeal of tires to be met with the sight of panicked law enforcement as well as the general public. Greg leapt out and began barking orders. 

“Ed, take Sam and Lou. Spike your with me to set up command post in the truck. Jules and Wordy find out what is going on with all these uniforms and public, they should have been cleared by now.”

No one hesitated to follow orders and with only a very brief glance at Sam’s retreating broad back Spike bounded after the Boss into the truck. Without waiting for further instructions the techie started typing faster Greg’s eyes could follow and the bank of computers sprang to life beneath clever fingers. Jules and Wordy had quickly got to the bottom of what was going on and they had found out that the victim, a young girl had been shot. However as soon as the beta got a good look at the body it became glaring obvious there was way more to this than a simple shooting, the girl had a clear tattoo on her arm. Wordy opened up his comms line and got straight through to Spike, he wasted no time in reporting his findings to the omega. 

“Spike we have a situation here. The victim has a clear indication tattoo marking her as a member of the Winchester Crew.”  
Wordy could hear the aggrieved snarl from Greg even over the comms line, they must all be on speaker back in the truck to make it easier to track what everyone was reporting in. Then the Boss’s cool, calm tones came through Wordy’s ear piece. 

“Okay Wordy, we need to find the gunner.” 

While Wordy was reporting in Jules was kneeling down to closer inspect the scene and her sharp alpha eyes picked out a few details the uniformed officers had clearly missed or thought unimportant to mention. . Jules raised her eyebrows as she took in the clearly shorn off amount of golden hair all over the floor, she could see from the spread that it hadn’t been cut off willingly and her instincts were screaming at her. This wasn’t just a one on one attack this looked like a forced makeover and the downed female hadn’t been alone to have managed to cut off that much hair. Jules took a deep breath, even on the standard suppressors her nose was better than most beta officers and she could pick up at least 4 different scents. The female alpha stood swiftly and turned to her beta team mate.

“Wordy, I suspect that there is at least another victim and a couple of other gang members around. This was clearly an ambush by the scents and from the look of that improvised hair cut that this is a little personal revenge. The shot wasn’t a good one and I would guess the gang girls brought it in, I can still smell the very faintest tang of young omega stress so I would take a stab at the owner of this blond hair being the real victim.”

The beta agreed completely with Jules’s assessment although his nose wasn’t as strong as the alpha’s he trusted her. 

“Spike did you get that?”

The omega’s soft tones came through to both of them at once. 

“Got it Wordy. Looks like Jules is correct, from the images I have pulled from the cameras she has got the right idea. I am sending you the images of all of them, there were three what look like gang members and the omega victim. There was defiantly a struggle and it looks like the gun was lost and picked up by the omega, she was then backed into a corner and shot the victim by accident before fleeing.” 

An incoming message tone alerted the whole team to the images Spike had sent them showing the other girls that he had pulled from the CCTV cameras. Greg’s voice came through to all of them straight after. 

“Spike has managed to get image of all those that were involved off the cameras and we need to find them as a matter of urgency, assume the omega is still armed but treat with caution if you find her. I am now making the decision to get all the shoppers out of the stores. The mall is in lockdown. I need all civilians searched and on the lookout for those Spike has identified as involved. I am sending Spike in to meet up with Ed’s team then everyone spilt into pairs to search once everyone is out.”

“Understood Boss.”

Jules and Wordy handed over to the officers and forensic team that had been waiting for the all clear from the SRU team to continue. The two quickly took up at the entrance closest too them and began helping the uniforms to check through the lines of people being evacuated. At the other entrances the other pairs were also on high alert for teenage girls trying to slip past them, Ed signalled Spike over when he spotted the omega jogging to them through the crowds. Just as Spike joined Ed and Sam there is a commotion near the front of one of the lines. 

The three girls had all changed clothes somewhere and were keeping their heads down hoping to escape unnoticed until one of them caught sight of the crying figure of Tasha. The three hiss an agreement to kill the omega bitch and moved forward out of the crowd. The three gang members surged forward when they spotted the SRU team moving in their direction, the lead blonde girl had also spotted Tasha. Before anyone can get to them the three had the terrified omega girl cornered, a sudden harsh explosion signalled the gun had gone off which sent the remaining shoppers into a blind panic. Adults pushed and shoved their way out of the nearest exits, not caring or taking much notice of the uniforms trying to regain control. In the mess and confusion Tasha darts away from the scrambling gang members and hides herself in a fitting room. Tears poured down her face as she gripped the ragged ends of her shorn hair, her eyes were red rimmed and swollen so much she could barely see out of them. Her hand shook as she reached into her pocket and took out the gun, her voice broke as she cried into the phone pressed against her ear. Tasha knew her mother won’t listen to the message but she had to feel some sort of connection to someone.   
Ed’s team had caught one of the three girls although Tasha and the other two had gotten away in the chaos that surrounded the sound of gun fire. The beta is young, arrogant and stubborn. The team had taken her to Greg down in the command post. Greg paced slowly around the chair she had been dumped in, his alpha aura had her pressed down and unable to stand. Even on the regulation suppressants all powerful dynamics were able to use a small amount of influence no matter what the presented as. It had come in useful more than once in their kind of job and both Ed and Greg were able to hold suspects in place without touching or restraining them physically. The teen squirmed, trying in vain to fight free from the alpha aura that had her pressed into place.

“I am injured you know! That omega bitch shot me in the arm.” She snarled at the massive alpha stood over her. 

Greg tensed as he approached the teen. One large hand pinned her wrist down and none too gently pulled up her sleeve to expose the bullet wound, the shot had clipped her rather than gone into the flesh but what caught Greg’s interest was the tattoo the long sleeve had hidden. Greg pulled her over to the board where all the known members of the Winchester crew had been displayed. Greg spoke, his voice layered with alpha aura.

“Okay Erin, now you are going to give me the name of all your friends. I am assuming they are all members of the Winchester crew too right? Now take a look at the board here, recognise anybody?”

Greg watched, his sharp alpha eyes catching when Erin paused on the photo of a blonde girl dressed all in black. Spike kept his eyes on Greg as the Boss pointed towards the photo Erin was trying hard not to look at. It didn’t take long for her to crack, she blurted out the truth about the others. 

“Brianna Telly” 

“Okay let’s talk about what happened after you gave Tasha the haircut.” Greg rumbled as he watched Spike out the corner of his eye pull up the information on the Winchester crew. 

Back in the sweep search of the mall for the other two missing gang members Jules and Wordy were combing through a nearby shop with a thermal image scanner. The scanner was showing up two figures under a table, Jules flushed them out and firmly made both leave the stolen cameras behind before getting a uniform to escort them out. In a clothing shop near where Jules and Wordy were the two they were hunting for were stealing clothes to try and change their appearance, Brianna was determined to get to Tasha and decided it would be best to spilt up to double their chances of getting her. 

“Bri, come on, we got to get out of here.”

“Yo, lockdown.” Brianna shot her a filthy look. 

“It doesn't matter either way. We have to find Tasha now, look at your arm, Erin. What if you were two inches to the right?” 

“Bri, come on this is on us”

“All right, crew finds out we didn't deal with this, we're the ones they're going to blame.  
So you want to live your life? You want to live your life? Nothing's changed. We kill Tasha now.” Brianna snarled. 

Deep within the database of information Spike had put together who had been the one Tasha had confessed about to cause this sort of reaction from Brianna and her followers. The omega looked up at Greg and gave a silent gesture for him to come and look at the screen over his shoulder. 

“Boss, I got Tasha Redford’s name flagged on an attempted rape. Guy named Michael Donacosta.”

“Who is that guy?”

“Boss it was Brianna’s boyfriend.”

“Tasha went to the cops about that guy?”

Spike nodded, face pale and lips drawn into a tight frown. 

Greg pulled out his phone at once and called Luria. 

“Luria get to this address please and see what you can find out.”   
Luria stood outside Tasha’s apartment, and sighs at the horrendously abusive graffiti all over the young omega’s home. She walked inside, the house was a tip, dirty and rooms piled full of rubbish. Luria picked her way through the mess to Tasha’s room, which looks just like any normal, happy, girl’s room. Luria ran a hand over her face in sadness at the sight of the room compared to the rest of the house. She picked up the phone and called Greg back. 

“Sargent, I think I’ve got the picture here. I am in Tasha’s room now, sadly it’s the tidiest place in the house. Single mom, drinking problem by the looks of it. Multiple recordings of calls to family services. Tasha keeps her room tidy and very clean to be honest a typical young omega girl, but the rest of the place is a disaster.” Luria listed as much detail as possible to Greg. 

“Well, that's good. She's trying to control her own space. She still has hope for the future.”

Spike locked down his own emotions at the thought of an omega younger than himself, a child really being forced into a situation that she had no chance of escaping from. He looked up at Greg still stood behind his chair. 

“Tasha's a good kid. She works hard. She's not in a gang. She's not doing drugs. She's trying to do it the right way, which is hard when you live where she lives. Its kids like that they should give medals to. She’s omega and would have had no chance to fight off an alpha like that, it’s a wonder she even went to the police.” 

Greg looked down at the tone of voice Spike used. It accord to the alpha that Spike might be a better one to try and approach the frightened teen, omega’s have very sensitive noses and Tasha would be able to smell Jules and Wordy a mile off.

Spike I want you to swap out with Jules, this girl is omega and a large beta and female alpha chasing her isn’t going to make her feel any safer but…” he trailed off still thinking but Spike had already followed that train of thought to the end. 

“But I am not only an omega but mated so will smell safe.”

Greg nodded with a pensive frown on his face, Spike stood and gave control of the computers over to the sergeant while he took the time to check his gear and head out to join Ed on the tactical team. Ed regrouped the team now Jules had been sent back to replace Spike with the Boss, he sent Lou with Wordy and Spike with Sam. Although Sam was also an alpha he wouldn’t smell like a threat to an omega, once an alpha was mated they smelled different. Beta’s weren’t as sensitive to scent so when they mated alpha’s they didn’t notice the difference, whereas omegas, even weak ones had a very strong sense of smell and would notice the difference at once between a mated and a unmated alpha. An alpha with his omega mate would defiantly be easy for a young omega to notice, even if she wasn’t old enough to understand why Sam would smell nice and safe. Spike led the way to the clothing shop where he could smell the traces of the younger omega, his nose was far sharper than Jules’s and he knew Tasha had been there very recently. Sam motioned to Spike to open the door to the fitting room where the scent was the strongest, he still had his gun in hand but it was pointed at guard position rather than a threat. Sam was fast enough that he would be able to bring up his gun, aim and fire before his mate was in any danger. Spike sniffed delicately around the fitting room, the gun was left in the centre of the bench but there was no sign of Tasha. The omega looked at his mate stood in the doorway, the line of Sam’s shoulders were tense but Spike could feel the cool, calm emotions filtering down their bond, his alpha was worried yes but not for him. Spike couldn’t help the flicker of happiness that stemmed from the knowledge his alpha trusted his judgement and his skills even when they were out in the field. Spike followed his nose to the air vent and the heat sensor showed Tasha’s still warm finger prints to confirm his suspicion. 

“Sam, she went through the vent.”

The alpha let out a sigh and leaned down to join Spike in looking at the small vent, he was easily able to lift the vent out of the holdings as the small teen hadn’t been able to secure it back into place. Sam pushed his head through and at once knew he wasn’t fitting into the gap but one glance at Spike told him all he needed to know.

“There is no way you are going to fit, but I will.” As he spoke, Spike slipped forward and through the vent. He just paused to run a hand over Sam’s bare arm in a physical reassurance to his alpha, he projected calm down the bond as he took off after the still strong scent of the teenager. He heard Sam call after him.

“I will find another way round, just be careful.”

Spike clicked on his comm line and spoke to Greg. 

“We have found the gun, Tasha has made her way into the vents moving upwards. I was able to fit through but Sam has had to go around through a different route as he couldn’t fit.”

Greg’s voice came back over the slightly crackly speaker. 

“Okay Spike, you're talking to a victim of an attempted rape. She was brutalized in retaliation for going to the cops. She's got no home support. But from what Luria says, she was holding on. She was doing everything she could to keep her life together. All right? And I'm here if you need me.”

Spike just made a noise of assent as he ran down the narrow corridor, he could smell Tasha just up ahead through the open door. The teen had gone for the roof. A cold feeling of dread slithered down Spike’s spine as he spotted her just up ahead. Tasha had made her way outside and right to the ledge just as Spike caught up to her, he took a quick decision to drop his gun as he approached. 

“Tasha. My name is Spike.” Spike called out to her, his voice low and calm. 

“Tasha.” He called again, this time a little firmer. 

He let out a breath as she paused, he could see her nose twitching as she scented him, he made sure to keep his scent sweet and non-aggressive. 

“You don't have to talk to me, but I would really like it if you would. I'm not here to hurt you. I'm here to help.” This time he layered a little of his aura into his voice. He could see her shoulders drop slightly and she turned more back towards him rather than towards the large open space below her. Spike took the opening as a chance to approach the younger omega. 

“I'm gonna step closer so that you can hear me better.”

Tasha allowed the man to step forward. She had never met another omega but his scent was unmistakable. There was an undercurrent of honey, warm and inviting that was invading her senses. 

“I'm stepping closer.” Spike called as he moved. Again she allowed the approach but didn’t speak. 

“Good. So thanks for not jumping. Are you thinking you might? Well, I'm sorry to hear that. You know, I've never seen somebody who's ready to die put up such an awesome fight to stay alive.” 

This time he got a tiny response from Tasha. 

“Yeah.” Her voice was so quiet. 

Spike decided to push slightly now she had at least responded. 

“Can you tell me what happened today? With those girls.” He kept to using his omega aura laced in his tone. 

“Why don't you ask them? There was a little bite to her tone this time, he was getting through. So he pushed again. 

“They gave you quite a haircut, didn't they?” 

“I thought they were gonna kill me.” There was a scared hitch to her voice, Spike could smell the fear rolling off her making her scent bitter and hurt. 

“I know. I know. You were really scared, weren't you?” He soothed, almost wishing he was able to wrap his arms around the panicked young omega. He managed to get next to her and climb silently over the railing so they were side by side. 

“They think I lied to the cops about Brianna’s boyfriend about what he did to me.” Now tears poured down her face, the salty liquid left tracks in the dirt and blood on her skin. 

“But you didn't, did you? You didn't.” Spike knew she hadn’t lied but it had cost her to tell the truth. 

“It doesn't matter.” She sobbed out. 

“Tasha, it matters. It does matter. It was so brave what you did. You told the truth about what happened to you. You stood up to that guy. You fought back. Same with those girls. Come on, Tasha. Stay with me. Stay with me.” He pushed his omega aura out more to try and bring her back to him, he could feel her emotionally pulling away again. 

“I killed a girl today.” The guilt could be clearly heard in her voice. 

“That's negative. The girl's in surgery. She's doing fine” Greg cut in straight away in Spike’s ear. The omega pushed forward again to try and reach her. 

“No, you didn't. You didn't. You did not kill anyone. The doctors are fixing her right now. She's gonna be okay.” Spike could taste the slight sharpness of hope as Tasha registered his words. 

“Yeah?” she asked slowly. 

“Come on, Tasha. Please. Will you give me your hand? Let's climb over.” Spike reached his hand toward Tasha as he coaxed her with his voice and aura. 

“I can't. I can't. I can't. I'm dead anyway.” She was panicking again. Spike opened his bond with Sam to give him more power to use. 

“Tasha, I know that it feels like that. I know, but you're not.” He added another layer to reach her, there was no way he was letting this fragile omega jump. 

“It is. It's just how it is. I can't I can't go to school. I can't go to work. I can't go home. For what? My mom? I got nobody! I have nobody! You don't understand! You don't know how it is!” Tasha wailed as fresh tears followed. 

“Okay, actually, Tasha look at me! Look at me! I do understand. Actually, I do. I do, and that's why I'm standing right here. That's why I'm here. I am omega too, you are not alone. I can help you. Okay? And I want you to take my hand, and I want to help you over. And you are gonna get through this. It might feel impossible, but you have the rest of your life, okay? And it's gonna be tough, but it's also gonna be really, really amazing. If you get through this, you can get through anything. I promise. Will you give me your hand? Give me your hand.” Spike reached out and felt her finally, finally reach back for him. He wrapped his aura around hers to calm her to prepare her for physical touch. 

“Okay? Come on, Tasha. Come on.” Spike watched in horror as Tasha went to link their hands but lost her balance, her little body falling into the open space. 

Spike had attached his safety line before climbing over so he wasted no seconds throwing himself after her. He got her in his arms within seconds of her losing her grip on the metal railings, he felt Sam’s panic and worry through the bond but his own calmness was keeping Sam from going feral. He quickly spoke to Greg who was also shouting down the comms. 

“We’re okay!” Spike called to them all over the headset. 

Sam breathed out in relief. 

“They're okay.” Sam and the others rush forward towards the edge of the roof. 

“She’s okay.” Spike breathed out to Sam more than the others. 

He tightened his arms around the small trembling form against his chest and crooned softly in the back of his throat. It was an omega only noise that was usually used to settle frightened pups but it worked in this situation. Sam spoke into his microphone as he got to the edge first. 

“Hang on, we are going to pull you back up. Spike caught her. We're gonna pull them up.”

Between Sam, Wordy and Lou they got Spike and Tasha back over the ledge safely, neither of them were heavy and both looked relatively unscathed from the fall. Sam resisted the urge to gather his mate against his chest and snarl at everyone touching him as the paramedics checked him over. Spike headed over when he could see Tasha watching him from where she was sitting on a nearby gurney. 

“Why did you do that for me?” Tasha titled her head to the side in typical omega fashion. 

“'Cause I don't give up without a fight. Just like you.” Spike spoke softly to her. 

“I'm really sorry.” More tears made their way down her face. 

“Don't be. Okay? These guys are gonna fix you up. I have set you up with your paper work so someone will come and help about the omega issue. They will also keep me informed and give you contact details so you can talk to someone who understands when you’re ready. Okay?” Spike gave her shoulder a small squeeze as he let his aura wash over her and drain some of the tension out of her battered body. 

“Thanks.” Tasha gave him a small but sincere smile as he turned to walk away back to the team. He saw out of the corner of his eye the mature beta sit next to her employee and give her a hug, it seemed the young omega wasn’t quite as alone as she believed. Spike was glad as he headed back to his pack and helped with the tidy up so they could leave. He wrapped himself in the warm, proud emotions coming from his mate’s half of the bond. 

They were the last ones in the locker room after everyone else was either gone or in the garage collecting cars to go home. Sam wrapped a muscled arm around his mate’s waist and spoke with a spark of mischief in his eyes. 

“Didn't know you could fly love.”

Spike gave a small hiss up at his mate’s cheeky grin. Until Sam spoke his next sentence and Spike felt the painful, raw emotions down the bond. 

“It was a long four seconds before I knew you were okay.” Sam’s voice was a low rumble. 

“And I'm okay.” Spike slid his hand up into the bright blonde hair that was still damp from the recent shower, the alpha gave a low rumbling purr of pleasure. 

“Smashed hard against the side of that tower. Is your healing kicking in yet?” 

Spike twisted to look at his back but hissed at the twinge in his muscles. 

“Yes it is. I promise I’m okay. You can check when we get back to the Den.”

The hot flash of desire flooded them both as Sam wiggled his eyebrows and leered at his mate as he guided them towards their car and home. He had every intention of checking every inch of his omega after a long hot bath and they were safely in their bed. It had been a long day for all of them but Spike had done the hard work, and for once they had succeeded in saving a life, a young rare omega life at that. It felt good for a change to win rather than fail.


End file.
